Amor en Catedral
by Mauro93
Summary: es un U.A donde Asuna no conoce a Kirito en un video juego, los dos tiene 15 años pero sus vidas son diferentes pero a la vez se complementan sin que ellos lo sepan
1. Chapter 1

AMOR EN CATEDRAL

Antes que una este fanfiction se trata de un Universo Alternativo.

" "= pensamientos

Ahí estaba ella otra vez, mirando por la ventana viendo el amanecer tratando de encontrar la manera de no sentirse sola en su enorme cuarto, allí estaba asuna yuuki, una chica de pelo largo de color marrón-anaranjado y ojos de color avellana, de carácter dulce, todos dirían que asuna es la chica más afortunada de toda la ciudad de aincrad, su padre era CEO de una multinacional y su madre una abogada muy importante en el gobierno de Japón. Ellos mismo trabajaban largas hora para su querida hija, pero no todo se compra con dinero, a pesar de tener todo asuna se sentía sola, triste por las exigencias y la falta de amor por parte de sus padres, apenas los veía unas horas antes que se vayan a trabajar, de repente sonó una alarma miro la hora se dio cuenta que falta media hora para ir al instituto Catedral por eso se propuso cambiar esa cara de tristeza por una mas sonriente. Bajo a desayunar en compañía de su sirvienta ashura (personaje inventado n.n)

Ashura- buenos días señorita Asuna, como durmió?

Asuna- bien ashura y usted cómo se siente?

Ashura- bien señorita, el desayuno ya está listo

Asuna- y mis padres vendrán a desayunar? Ashura vio una cara de esperanza al preguntar eso

Ashura- no señorita sus padres se fueron temprano

Asuna- ha está bien gracias ( sentía tristeza al saber la misma respuesta de todos los días)

El otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de 15 años, de cabello negro corto de ojos negro, de carácter amigable pero solitario llamado kazuto kirigaya, el hace años que vivía con su amigo Andrew gilberte mills o para sus amigos Agil, un hombre alto,formido de tez moreno trabajaba su propio local de compra/venta. Kazuto llego a la casa de Agil luego de ser golpeado y echado de su propia casa por su abuelo al haber perdido en la final nacional de kendo, por eso vago en las calles de aincrad hasta caer en la puerta de Agil. Lo que nadie sabía que kazuto vivía una doble vida, por la mañana era un chico del instituto Catedral pero por las noches era un ladrón de guante blanco bajo el nombre de Kirito.

Agil- buenos kazuto, listo para ir al colegio?

Kazuto- buen día Agil, si espero salir temprano todavía tengo que ver que hare en la noche

Agil- vamos kazuto, deja eso el negocio va bien, no te gustaría trabajar en vez de robar?

Kazuto- ya sabes porque lo hago

Agil se quedo callado al ver que Kazuto salía por la puerta, odiaba ver a su amigo arriesgarse para tratar de conseguir dinero

Asuna odiaba ese colegio no solo por la gente aburrida que iba sino porque no le llamaba la atención estudiar, quería salir y disfrutar la vida, visitar lugares.

Liz- Asuna! Como has estado amiga?

Asuna- Hola Liz tan de buen humor como siempre

Liz era la mejor amiga de Asuna, era una chica de cabello marrón y de ojos rosa oscuros

Liz- Obvio todos los días no lo pasas conmigo

Asuna- jaja tienes razón amiga entremos

Kazuto llegaba solo y no se hablaba con nadie en el colegio, no porque no quería hacer amigos sino por que tenia malas experiencias con grupos de personas, además solo quería recibirse y trabajar en diseñar videojuegos

Asuna y Liz entraban al aula, Asuna como siempre lleva de chicos que le expresaban su amor y le pedían una cita y como siempre ella los rechazaba no por que tenia novio sino porque esos chicos no le llamaban la atención, Liz siempre la cuidaba de que ninguno se salga de lugar con su amiga. Las dos chicas se sientan en los primeros lugares de al frente

Liz- Asuna chan por que les dicen que no a todos?

Asuna- Porque esos chicos no me interesan, me gustaría conocer a alguien diferente

En ese momento se cruza por entremedio de ellas Kazuto

Asuna-" porque ese chico no se habla con nadie"?

Liz- en que piensas Asuna chan, te gusta ese chico?

Asuna- emm no (se sonroja) solo me preguntaba porque no se habla con nadie

Liz- tienes razón mira se sienta solo sin saludar a nadie

En ese momento entra el profesor de Lengua y Literatura, al cabo de 25 minutos, el profesor anuncia algo importante

Profesor- atención, les asignare un autor para que me haga una monografía, si quieren aprobar esta materia la deberán entregar en tiempo y forma, serán grupos de 3 personas que yo mismo asignare

Todos quedaron callados, la mayoría de los chicos deseaba que les toque el grupo con Asuna. Kazuto solo pensaba en que casa entraría.

Luego de decir varios grupos, el profesor pronuncio a la chica más deseada por todos

Profesor- Liz formaras grupo con Yuuki Asuna

Liz- si genial (sonría ella y asuna)

Profesor- déjeme terminar señorita (Liz se pone colorada)

Profesor- como decía Liz formaras grupo con Yuuki Asuna y Kazuto kirigaya

Asuna se sonrojo un poco, Liz se quedo desconcertada por la cara de su amiga y varios chicos miraban a Kazuto con cara de odio

_Bueno hasta acá seria la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado si quieren que lo siga respóndame n.n _


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de la clase, Liz y Asuna caminaban por una plaza. En cambio Kazuto volvía solo a la casa de Agil pero antes tenía un paso obligado ese lugar donde recordaba la mayoría de su vida, ese lugar donde reía, ese lugar donde aprendió todo, lo último que recordaba de ese lugar fue la paliza y el llanto de su hermana. Se quedo mirando ese y justo salió una chica de pelo corto y color negro al verla tan grande kazuto sentía un triste y una melancolía al verla llegar pero partió para su otro hogar

Liz- asuna chan que piensas de ese chico como se llama?

Asuna- kazuto se llama, bueno parece ser un chico amigable pero algo solitario

Liz- si pero bueno mira la hora que es me tengo que ir adiós asuna chan

Asuna volvía sola a su casa, mira al costado de esa plaza y vio un momento que le agarro melancolía vio a una familia jugar, una familia eso le sonaba tan raro, a veces lloraba en la ducha y se preguntaba si sus padres la querían daría todo por tener tiempo en familia pero no parece que con ella la palabra familia no iba bien. Sin darse cuenta una moto se le atravesó en su camino

Hola hermosa te llevo

Asuna- no gracias

Creo que no entiendes, sube que te llevo

Asuna- dije que no

Asuna luchaba contra el agarre de ese sujeto se desespero tanto que casi se puso a llorar, al cabo de tanta lucha el la tiro y asuna cayó fuertemente en el suelo se golpeo la cabeza empezó a ver borroso, lo último que vio fue un chico de cabello negro luchando con el sujeto de la moto y en un momento se despertó asustada giro su vista y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto y en cada lado estaban sus padres durmiendo, ella se quiso mover pero le dolía la cabeza

Ashura- no señorita no se mueva el doctor dijo que tiene que hacer reposo

Asuna- que paso? Quien me trajo?

Ashura- no se acuerda nada señorita?

Asuna- solo recuerdo de un sujeto que trato de forzarme a subir a su moto luego me empujo y nada mas, quien me trajo?

YO, asuna se dio vuelta y lo vio a kazuto en la puerta de su dormitorio con un moretón en la cara, ella sintió unas tristeza al ver cómo le quedo el rostro

Asuna- kazuto vos me salvaste?

Kazuto- si iba para mi casa y escuche tus gritos, luego te vi en el suelo y empecé a los golpes con ese sujeto

Asuna- gracias de verdad gracias no sabes cómo te lo agradezco tuve mucho miedo

Asuna agacho la mirada que se le llenaba el rostro de lagrimas y sintió unas manos que le sacaban las lagrimas eran las manos de kazuto

Kazuto- oye no llores estas bien eso importa

Asuna asistió y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de kazuto, al pasar un rato en silencio solo habia miradas entre ellos se empezaron a despertar los padres de asuna

Señor yuuki- dios hija despertaste nos asustaste mucho

Señora yuuki- hija que susto nos hiciste pasar

Asuna- estoy bien gracias a mi héroe kazuto

Los señores yuuki vinieron la sonrisa de su hija para el chico y eso le molesto bastante, al notar eso kazuto hablo

Kazuto- bueno disculpen pero es hora que me vaya es un gusto señor y señora yuuki

Asuna- adiós kazuto kun

Señor yuuki- ashura acompaña al chico este a la salida

Asuna al escuchar cómo se referían a kazuto de tan mal modo que se enojo con su padre, ashura lo acompaño a kazuto a la puerta

Ashura- joven muchachas gracias por la ayuda a la niña asuna de verdad le agradezco

Kazuto- no es nada, mejor me voy

A la hora de la cena se encontraban asuna con sus padres sonriéndole pero ella estaba muy enojada con ambos a tal punto que no hablaba

Señora yuuki- hija que te sucede?

Asuna- no puedo creer que hayan tratado tan mal a kazuto chan, el me salvo y ustedes ni un gracias le dieron arriesgo su vida por mi y ustedes lo tratan tan mal

Señor yuuki- hija tienes razón, mañana le enviaremos algo

Un chico caminaba a altas horas de la noche por un callejón turbio en busca de alguien hasta que lo encontró

Klein- kirito kun al fin vienes te tengo un trabajo

Kirito (kazuto)- ya te dije que no me hables con ese nombre pero bueno que trabajo

A la mañana siguiente asuna le conto todo lo que paso a Liz, la cual se puso nerviosa, triste, llena de rabia y contenta al escuchar como kazuto la salvo

Liz- ósea que él es tu héroe tu príncipe azul?

Asuna se sonrojo bastante al recordar la mano de kazuto en su rostro y su sonrisa, Liz la vio y se reía. Al empezar las clases asuna se dio cuenta que kazuto no estaba esperaba que llegue mas tarde se moría por hablar con él pero no el nunca llego .

Asuna- Liz sabes quién puede saber donde vive kazuto me urge hablar con el

Liz- porque tan desesperación?

Asuna- me vas a ayudar o no?

Liz- está bien dejarme ami

Al cabo de media hora asuna caminaba para la casa o el lugar donde le había dicho Liz, y llego a una casa de compra/venta, entro y se encontró con un hombre bastante alto

Asuna- hola disculpe

Agil- hola si que necesita?

Asuna- busco a kazuto san

Agil- porque lo busca?

Asuna- ayer el me salvo y hoy no fue al colegio

Agil- ha si con que tu eres la chica que el salvo del sujeto que la intento forzar

Justo en ese momento entro kazuto se lo veía bastante cansado pero con una sonrisa, entro al local y la vio a ella hablando con Agil, "que hace asuna aquí"

Agil- kazuto me dijiste que era linda la chica

Asuna- como dice? "le conto de mi, kazuto hablo de mi pero porque me pongo tan feliz?"

Agil- lo que pasa es que kazuto me conto todo

**Flashback**

Kazuto- lo siento Agil por llegar tarde

Agil- dime que paso?

Kazuto- una chica eso paso, volvía para aquí y le encontré peleando con un hombre, el sujeto la empujo cayo y fui corriendo y me pelie por ella y gane

Agil- pero dime por la menos es linda?

Kazuto- es hermosa, tiene una sonrisa que enamora

Agil- te felicito amigo

Kazuto- la lleve a su casa y sus padres casi me matan pero la ama de llaves me agradeció

**Fin flashback**

Asuna escucho el relato de Agil con una cara bastante sonrojada, Agil se reía pero Kazuto lo quería matar a su amigo

Asuna- "no puedo creerlo piensa que soy hermosa, porque mi corazón late fuerte"

Kazuto- emm asuna san 

Asuna- si kazuto chan

Los dos no se miraban por la terrible vergüenza que pasaron recién, Agil vio la escena y se fue dejándolos solos

Kazuto- porque viniste?

Asuna-"porque me preocupe por ti" quería hablar del trabajo

Kazuto-"vino por eso que tonto que soy" bueno ven


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias a todos por sus mensajes tratare de subir 4 capítulos mas antes del miércoles que tengo que viajar y no se si puedo llevar la net_

Asuna hablo del tema del trabajo o eso intentaba ya que cada vez que miraba a kazuto recordaba como el le seco las lagrimas y hacia que su rostro se sonroje. Agil los miraba desde la cocina y se reía de su amigo, al pasar varias hora anocheció y asuna vio que era hora de irse a su casa ya que ashura seguro que estaría preocupada por ella. Kazuto se percato de la hora y la acompaño

Asuna-kazuto san no es necesario que me acompañes conozco el camino

Kazuto- igual asuna quiero salir además hay noche de cometas hoy

Asuna- "no le intereso, porque me siento triste"

Kazuto-" asuna no me atrevo a decírtelo que quiero estar más tiempo contigo"

Agil- ya se va señorita, pensé que se quería quedar a comer

Asuna-no muchas gracias me deben estar esperando en casa, le prometo que la próxima vez volveré

Agil- está bien que le vaya bien señorita asuna o hermosa no me acuerdo como kazuto chan la llamaba

Al escuchar eso kazuto se puso rojo oculto la mirada, asuna en cambio también se sonrojo pero con una sonrisa esas palabras de Agil le alegraron el camino hasta su casa, Agil se reía sabia que su amigo luego le recriminaría todo lo que hablo pero así se dio cuenta que la chica sentía algo por su amigo

Agil-"hum al fin kazuto encontraste una chica"

Los dos chicos caminaron sin hablarse

Kazuto-"dios Agil nunca más hablare contigo"

Asuna-"dios no sé si deba preguntarle si su amigo mintió sobre las cosas que me dijo que hago"

Kazuto- "no podre volver a ver a la cara luego de la vergüenza que pase, pero parece que no le molesto todo"

Asuna- kazuto san

Kazuto- si asuna chan

Asuna- es verdad todo lo que dijo tu amigo?

Kazuto- emm si cada palabra

Asuna-"de enserio le parezco linda"

Kazuto-"porque se volvió a quedar callada"

Al darse cuenta que su casa estaba cerca tuvo que despedirse de el, asuna no sabía porque sentía una tristeza al solo pensar de decirle adiós, mientras tanto kazuto sentía lo mismo que no quería alejarse de ella. En sus cabezas y en especial en su corazón sentían una catarata de sentimientos que nunca sintieron algo igual.

Asuna- bueno kazuto chan gracias por acompañarme

Kazuto- de nada asuna, bueno tendré que irme

Asuna al entrar a su casa vio que solo la esperaba su ama de casa ashura, no tuvo que preguntarle nada ya con la cara de dicha sirviente le basto para saber el reto que a la mañana le daría, al subir a su cuarto se prepara para dormir pero en cada pensamiento solo estaba él, su cara, su sonrisa, esas palabras que le dijo su amigo y la forma en que kazuto se sonrojo solo le daba a entender que era verdad al pensar más en eso se dio cuenta que algo creció esa día en que él le salvo la vida arriesgando la suya por ella, eso que creció era una sola palabra AMOR, si eso era amaba a kazuto ahora todo tenía sentido pero al instante sintió miedo a no ser correspondida de solo pensar que kazuto le decía que no sentía lo mismo le agarraba terror pero no quería estar así, por eso tomo la decisión de hablar con el y preguntarle si sentía lo mismo estaba decida no había marcha atrás

Dicho chico caminaba solo por un callejón de mala reputación, ocultaba su rostro para no ser reconocido, al llegar hasta un paredón donde había dos chicos, con una seña de ojos le dijo donde ir, camino más hasta llegar a la persona que buscaba, allí estaba el Klein un hombre de apariencia mayor de 15 años, de cabello colorado y barba

Klein- kazuto llegaste a horario, estamos listo para irnos

Kazuto- no me llames así, para los trabajos soy kirito

Klein- está bien kirito, vamos tenemos que trabajar

Kirito- "odio hacer esto pero otra no queda, yui necesito los medicamentos, espero que nadie salga herido"

Klein y su banda mas kirito llegaron al lugar señalado la casa de un diplomático de Bélgica, la parte de kirito era la más difícil pero la más crucial, su trabajo consistía en entrar y abrir las puertas en varios casos pelear con los guardias pero en su caso pelear con los guardias no era difícil ya que practico kendo casi toda su vida. Kirito entro al lugar se enfrento a solo un guardia nada difícil para el, camino y pudo activar la puerta así Klein y sus secuaces entraron a robar luego de varias horas ya se habían llevado todo.

Kirito-"que suerte que nadie salió herido"

Klein- kirito san toma esta es tu parte

Klein le entro un sobre con varios billetes, kirito le agradeció y se marcho, como odiaba ese sentimiento de tristeza al recordar las caras de los dueños del lugar como se odiaba al dedicarse a este trabajo, pero todo lo valía por solo volver a ser a yui esa sonrisa que le regalaba cuando podía mantenerse despierta gracias a los caros medicamentos que la mantenían con vida. A altas horas de la madrugada llego a la casa de Agil, lo encontró como siempre durmiendo en el sofá esperándolo

Kirito-"que buen amigo tengo siempre me espera así, nunca te lo dije Agil pero eres como mi hermano mayor" lo tapo con unas colchas y el se fue a descansar feliz por dos cosas la primera por asuna la segunda porque tenía lo suficiente para yui

Liz- asuna san me vas a contar porque tan feliz?

Asuna- nada en especial "solo que espero a kazuto"

Liz-"asuna san está muy rara será por ese chico?"

Asuna quería quedarse si era necesario todo el día en la puerta esperando a su kazuto, pero una campana y su amiga la obligaron a entrar, llegaron y se sentaron al cabo de 10 minutos entro kazuto no miro a nadie solo la distinguía a esa hermosa rubia. Las dos miradas se encontraron asuna se moría por hablar con el

Asuna-"en el recreo hablare con el, porque tarda tanto el reloj"

Kazuto-"hoy está más hermosa que nunca, ya se hablare con ella y la llevare a mi lugar secreto"

Liz no entendía nada lo que sucedía y se enojaba porque su amiga no le contaba nada. Asuna en un rápido movimiento le arrojo a kazuto un papel "en el recreo en la terraza" el solo le respondió "como desee" al ver tan simple respuesta Liz le pareció tonto pero asuna le pareció lo más tierno. Y llego la tal deseada hora del recreo los dos salieron rápido con el mismo pensamiento

Asuna/Kazuto-"si me apuro estaré más tiempo con él/ella"

Asuna- kazuto te quería decir algo

Kazuto- asuna te quería proponer algo

Asuna- que me querías proponer?

Kazuto- quieres ir a un lugar conmigo hoy a la noche?

Asuna lo pensó por ella gritaría un rotundo SI pero tendría que ver como así para salir y para regresar ya que su ama de casa no estaría muy contenta pero luego apareció la idea de pedirle ayuda a su querida amiga Liz

Asuna- si a qué hora?

Kazuto- a las 21 te parece bien

Asuna-"dios mi primera cita" si me parece perfecto

Asuna no aguanto las ganas y salió corriendo a buscar a su amiga, la encontró sentada en una banca, luego de contarle todo y casi pedirle de rodillas su ayuda Liz acepto, la ayuda consistía en mentirle a los padre de asuna para que ella vaya a dormir a su casa bajo el asunto de hacer tareas del colegio. A la salida del colegio kazuto ni la pudo ver a su amada ya que salió con su amiga disparada a buscar sus cosas, a las 20 ella ya estaba lista con su ropa y maquillada pero muerta de nervios por momentos miraba el reloj y no pasa más la hora pero por momentos se sentía insegura y no quería que pase la hora, en la otra punta su amiga con ya poca paciencia

Liz- Dios asuna tranquilízate!

Asuna- lo siento estoy muy nerviosa,, estoy bien?

Liz- por octava vez sí, "kazuto si no llegas temprano no voy aguantar"

A las 21 en punto llego kazuto con un jean medio oscuro, remera gris y una campera negra, Liz bajo a recibirlos

Liz- mira niño no quiero nada malo que le pase ok?

Kazuto trago saliva y apenas le salió un SI, al bajar la vio a asuna se quedo mudo estaba hermosa, llevaba un jean medio claro con una remera blanca y saco del mismo color

Kazuto-"que hermosa que es, mi corazón no pare de latir"

Kazuto- asuna estas…

Asuna- te gusto? Digo te gusta como estoy vestida?

Kazuto- estas hermosa

Los dos salieron de la casa de Liz, kazuto la llevo a una plaza donde había una feria llena de juegos, asuna se emociono al ver tanto colores y juegos, pasaron por un puesto de caramelos y compraron dos, luego pasaron por un puesto de tiro al blanco

Vendedor- venga joven acérquese, derribe 5 patos y llevese un peluche para su novia

Kazuto vio asuna feliz por esa palabra "novia", así que pago y agarro el arma cinco disparos y cinco patos cayeron

Vendedor- que buena puntería tiene como parecen una pareja bella le dare este peluche( era un peluche de un conejo bastante grande)

Kazuto- muchas gracias( se dio vuelta y se lo entrego a asuna)

Vendedor- un aplauso para la feliz pareja

Todos las personas se pusieron a aplaudir, los dos chicos se sonrojaron pero estaban felices ese momento era el justo de asuna pero algo va en realidad alguien los detuvo

Sachi- kazuto san!

Kazuto- sachi eres tu?

Sachi- si kazuto como estas? (abraza a kazuto)

Asuna- "ella quien es? Por que abraza a mi kazuto"

Kazuto se da cuenta de la cara de asuna y se separa de sachi pero demasiado tarde, la rubia tiene una cara de enojo, celos o tristeza es difícil decir cual es

Kazuto- sachi san ella es mi amiga asuna chan

Sachi- mucho gusto asuna san

Asuna- hola sachi chan

Los tres caminan juntos sachi no se separa de kazuto, kazuto no deja de mirar a asuna que mira para otro lado, ella no se atreve a mirar porque le duele que otra este en los brazos de kazuto. Al pasar más de una hora asuna toma la decisión de irse en silencio, dejándolos solo, casi al borde de las lagrimas, kazuto busca con la mirada a asuna y ve la que camina sola en ese momento se aleja de sachi

Sachi- kazuto san no me dejes

Kazuto- lo siento sachi no puedo dejarla a asuna

Asuna camina hasta una banca llorando, en ese momento siente el abrigo de kazuto arriba de ella

Asuna- kazuto chan?

Kazuto- perdón por sachi ella es muy celosa

Asuna- lo entiendo es tu novia, no debí aceptar tu oferta

Kazuto- ella no es nada mío, te inviten por algo y quiero verlo contigo

Asuna se siente feliz así que sigue a kazuto hasta un punto de la ciudad que ella no conocía, le parecía muy raro esto

Asuna- porque me traes acá kazuto?

Kazuto- hay lluvia de meteoritos y quisiera verlo contigo asuna san

Asuna casi llora de la alegría al escuchar eso, los dos se sientan juntos, al pasar varios minutos ven la lluvia de meteoritos e inconscientemente se toman de las manos, al final ven que pasa una estrella fugaz

Asuna-kazuto chan pide un deseo

Kazuto-mmm listo

Asuna- que pediste?

Kazuto- no te lo dire

Asuna pone cara de enojo pero divertida, kazuto se ríe y sin proponérselo se besan, ese beso que los dos buscaban por fin lo tienen, que deseo habrá pedido piensa cada uno

Asuna-"estar contigo kazuto chan"

Kazuto-"estar contigo Asuna chan"

_Bueno hasta aca es el capitulo el próximo lo subiré domingo o lune. En el próximo cap habrá ya un poco de tragedias y kazuto contara quien es yui en su vida?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mensajes n.n_

Asuna no podía dejar de pensar en kazuto y esa hermosa noche viendo la lluvia de meteoritos juntos, cuando sus manos se juntaron el deseo que ella pidió al ver esa estrella fugaz y ese beso que con solo ese beso se sintió tan bien no había palabras para describir lo que sintió al sentir ese beso. Se encontraba en la casa de su amiga Liz, ella dormía profundamente pero ella no podía en realidad no quería dormir no quería que ese día terminara

**Flashback **

Luego de besarse los chicos se sentaron y se quedaron viendo las estrellas un rato mas, la hora no les importaba solo querían estar juntos

Asuna- kazuto chan

Kazuto- dime asuna

Asuna- porque me besaste digo no me molesto ni nada por el estilo pero quiero saber

Kazuto-"que linda es cuando se sonroja" te bese porque te quiero y no como una amiga sino como alguien especial alguien que me gusta

Asuna-"dijo que le gusto no lo puedo creer" kazuto tu también me gustas

No era necesario mas palabras los dos chicos se fundieron en otro beso que con ese simple gesto demostraron lo que sentían

**Fin flashback **

Asuna se despertó y se asusto al ver a su amiga mirándola con los ojos bien abierto y con una sonrisa picara

Liz- y bien soy todo oídos dime como estuvo tu cita?

Asuna- muy bien

Liz- solo bien? Por dios asuna chan soy tu mejor amiga quiero detalles

Asuna- jaja está bien , fuimos a una feria se gano este conejito de felpa, todo muy lindo hasta que cayo una amiga de el que no se separaba mas de kazuto por eso me quise ir pero luego el me alcanzo y me dijo que quería ver la lluvia de meteoritos, paso una estrella fugaz pedimos un deseo y nos besamos

Liz- porque yo no consigo a nadie así

Asuna- ya encontraras amiga, ahora vamos que tenemos que ir al colegio

En la otra parte de la ciudad kazuto se despertó y se asusto al ver a su amigo Agil mirándolo con los ojos abiertos

Agil- cuéntame todo ya como fue tu cita?

Kazuto-" agil nunca te vi así, me asustas" estuvo bien

Agil- SOLO BIEN? QUIERO DETALLES, DONDE FUERON, NO TE PROPASASTE CON ELLA VERDAD?

Kazuto- dios Agil eres peor que una chica, la lleve a una feria gane un peluche y se lo di

Agil- dios kazuto no te tenía tan romántico (agil lloraba emocionado)

Kazuto-"Agil deberías dejar de mirar tantas novelas"

Luego de la tan peculiar charla que tuvieron kazuto se marchaba al colegio, sentía que este día era muy hermoso o solo pensar que volvería a estar con asuna le alegraba el día. Llego como siempre tarde y solo entro al aula y se encontró con su amada sonriéndole, tal sonrisa hizo que todo el salón se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y por resultado kazuto se gano el odio de todos los varones del curso. Luego de una clase densa salieron a la hora libre

Asuna- kazuto chan me acompañas a comer?

Kazuto-"dios me olvide mi almuerzo y no tengo dinero para comprar algo" está bien

Asuna- tu kazuto chan no comerás nada?

Kazuto- no tengo hambre

Asuna- "tu cara no dice los mismo" toma kazuto chan

Kazuto- "está bien comeré para no quedar mal, que sabroso que esta!"

Asuna- te gusto kazuto chan?

Kazuto- asuna chan esta delicioso lo hiciste tu?

Asuna- si me alegra que te guste, hay algo que quiero decirte kazuto chan

Los dos no pudieron hablar ya que una persona se le tiro encima a kazuto, las cara de asuna se puso celosa y kazuto no supo qué hacer

Sachi- kazuto chan te extrañe

Kazuto- sachi yo también te extrañe me puedes soltar?

Asuna- "kazuto chan"

Sachi- está bien pero dame un beso

Asuna- adiós kazuto chan los dejo solo

Kazuto- espera asuna chan, sachi ya te dije que no me gustas mi corazón solo quiere estar con asuna

Asuna se marcho de ese lugar sin escuchar lo último, no quería saber nada de kazuto solo quería llegar a su casa y ponerse a llorar. La hora para la salida llego asuna salió sin hablar con nadie, kazuto la trato de alcanzar para hablar y no pudo. Llego a su casa y sin hablar se fue a su dormitorio y se puso a llorar

Asuna-"kazuto chan porque

Kazuto llego a su hogar y no podía estar tranquilo tenía que hacer algo, solo tenia la cara de asuna triste yéndose, no podía quedarse así sentado se levanto y fue a la casa de Liz

Kazuto- Liz san necesito tu ayuda

Liz- porque debería ayudarte si no te importa mi amiga

Kazuto- eso no es verdad tu amiga me gusta y quiero estar con ella no me importa nadie más que ella, mi vida es suya

Liz- esta bien me convenciste ven te ayudare "asuna chan al fin conociste a alguien especial"

Los caminaron hasta la casa de asuna, allí Liz hablo con Ashura luego de comunicarle y explicarle todo la ama de casa los hizo pasar, acompaño a kazuto hasta la puerta del dormitorio de asuna. Kazuto golpeo

Asuna- no quiero nada ashura gracias

Kazuto volvió a golpear pero sin hablar

Asuna- Ashura quiero estar sola( lloraba aun)

Kazuto tomo coraje y entro lo que vio le rompía el corazón, asuna llorando sin consuelo y lo peor era que lloraba por él, se acerco y le limpio las lagrimas. Asuna al sentir ese calor en las mano le resultaba conocido, levanto el rostro y lo vio

Asuna- kazuto chan que haces aquí?

Kazuto- vine por ti asuna chan

Asuna- mejor ve con sachi san

Kazuto- asuna chan, sachi no me gusta la que me gusta eres tú por eso te bese y quiero estar contigo, solo pienso y vivo por ti asuna, desde el día que te salve mi vida ya no me pertenece te pertenece a ti. Las demás mujeres no me interesa ya que mi corazón pide por ti asuna chan

Asuna al escuchar la confesión de kazuto no supo que decir solo sonreía y mentalmente se retaba por ser tan tonta, lo vio a kazuto y lo beso. Luego se separaron por la necesidad de aire

Kazuto- asuna chan

Asuna- dime kazuto

Kazuto- quieres... Ser... Mi novia?

Asuna-"que hermosas palabras" si kazuto quiero ser tu novia

**Luego de dos meses**

La pareja de kazuto y asuna era las más popular del instituto, ellos vivían felices cada día se enamoraban mas. Asuna se la veía más feliz cada mañana no le importaba tanto si sus padres estaban o no mientras que estén ashura, Liz y en especial Kazuto ella estaría feliz. Kazuto vivía feliz se le formaba una sonrisa cada mañana y la razón se llama asuna, igual él seguía robando con Klein pero deseaba dejarlo ya que no sabría si un día volvería a su casa vivo

Asuna- Liz me acompañas al centro comercial tengo cosas que comprar

Liz- si pero no queras ir con kazuto

Asuna- "le dije pero no puede" no además así tenemos una salida de chicas

Liz-"no sabes mentir asuna chan "está bien

Luego de comprar varias cosas las dos chicas salieron rumbo para sus casas pero en pleno camino Liz vio a kazuto caminando solo se dirigía a una parte de mala muerte, las dos chicas le pagan al taxi para llevar las cosas a la casa de asuna y se meten a perseguir a kazuto

Asuna-"kazuto donde te diriges"

Luego de caminar un rato largo ven a kazuto que saluda a unos bandidos y sigue caminando al final de una calle ven una casa de bajos recurso, de muy mal estado. Kazuto entra, asuna y Liz se asoman en la ventana y ven a kazuto con un señor hablando y al lado hay una chica de pelo largo color negro hermosa que duerme profundamente. Kazuto se acerca y besa su frente, niña se despierta le sonríe y se vuelve a dormir, a tal muestra de cariño kazuto se le caen unas lagrimas.

Las dos chicas se van con un sentimiento de nostalgia y de tristeza. Al llegar a su casa asuna no puede dormir se pregunta quién era esa niña, que será de kazuto, porque él no le conto nada de eso. No pudo contenerse más y fue a la casa de Agil, llego y lo encontró a kazuto sentado hablando con Agil, entro y sin saludar le recrimina a kazuto

Asuna- kazuto chan quien era esa niña que fuiste a ver?

Kazuto- como sabes eso?

Asuna- te vimos con Liz chan y te seguimos, que no confías en mi que tienes que ocultar todo eso

Kazuto-"tiene razón mejor le cuento toda la historia de mi vida" asuna chan ven te contare todo lo quieras

_Bueno hasta acá lo dejo con mas intriga __ gracias por los mensajes y mañana o lunes subo el otro_

_Kazuto que contara? Asuna como lo tomara? Le dirá que es un ladrón?_


	5. Chapter 5

Asuna se encontraba sentada en su cama, tendría que dormir pero no podía tenia las palabras de kazuto en su cabeza. Su vida al comparada la de él era un lujo increíble sin más trato de dormir abrazando ese conejo y sus ojos cedieron

**Flashback **

Asuna- de enserio me dirás la verdad o me mentiras kazuto chan?

Kazuto- la verdad asuna para que confíes en mi, veras

Naci sin conocer a mis padres, me crie con mi tía y mi abuelo, siempre creí que mi tía era mi madre sentí extraño en esa casa a la edad de 4 años mi abuelo me enseño el kendo todos los días practicamos me ponía feliz porque me unía mas a él a la edad de 6 años ya competía a nivel regional y cuando empecé a pelear a nivel nacional mi abuelo cambio su forma de ser se puso más agresivo, más exigente a tal punto que me golpeo por no hacer las cosas bien. Yo tenía una hermana menor llamada Suguha también le enseño las artes del kendo, mi abuelo nos hacia enfrentar sin armadura y sin protecciones ella siempre terminaba lastimada por mi lo cual me ponía mal lastimar a mi hermana, antes de cumplir 9 años ya era un peleador de elite lo cual me llego la oportunidad de quedar seleccionado para luchar por Japón en el mundial de kendo. Pensé que mi abuelo se pondría feliz pero no se volvió más agresivo y no me dejaba descansar para el siempre fue entrenar, entrenar. Mi "madre" trabajaba todo el día y no entendía porque no comía con ella ya que siempre quedaba exhausto y solo quería dormir. Cuando el mundial inicio fue fácil para mí pase hasta la final sin problemas pero tres días antes de la final, mientras buscaba algunas cosas en el garaje me encontré con una caja sin cerrar, al abrirla encontré un recorte periodístico donde decía que un ex famoso luchador de kendo choco y murió junto a su esposa, no podía creerlo sentía la sensación que ellos eran mis padres verdaderos. Sin perder tiempo busque en internet lo del accidente y era verdad mis padres murieron en un ese choque, me puse triste a tal punto que solo pensaba porque la señora que vivía conmigo me mintió diciéndome que era mi madre si ella no lo era entonces mi abuelo no será mi pariente y Suguha no será mi hermana, quien son estas personas con que pasen parte mi vida, solo eso pensaba. El día de la final mundial de kendo llego no estaba seguro de ganarlo, y era así lo perdí por un punto no me importaba esa final quería saber sobre mis padres y si era verdad que mi abuelo era en verdad mi pariente. Al llegar mi abuelo me estaba esperando sin decir nada me pego con su espada de madera cortándome la boca, no entendí nada antes de ponerme de pie me pego otra vez

Abuelo- eres un inútil igual que el tonto de tu padre

Kazuto- no digas eso de mi padre

Abuelo- por dios no entiendo como puede ser que haya tenido un hijo tan idiota que murió en un simple choque, y tu eres una vergüenza porque no peleaste como hombre?

Kazuto- que sabes de mis padres? Porque no me contaste nada de ellos?

Abuelo- porque tus padres fueron unos inútiles no valían gastar saliva en ellos, quieres saber la verdad?

Kazuto- si quiero saber quiénes son ustedes

Abuelo- yo soy tu abuelo, la mujer que tu dices "mama" es tu tía y suguha es tu prima

Kazuto lloraba al saber que siempre le ocultaron la verdad, mientras que su abuelo le pego, hasta dejarlo todo lastimado y lleno de sangre. Ya sin poder levantarse kazuto es levantado de su cabello y arrastrado por todo el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta aparecieron su tía y su prima llorando y pidiéndole por favor que deje a kazuto pero el hombre negó, paso la puerta y lo lanzo afuera en la calle a un inconsciente kazuto

Abuelo- inútil nunca serás recibido de nuevo aquí, así que lárgate de aquí

Kazuto no entendía nada de donde estaba, quien lo trajo aquí se quiso levantar pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas lo detuvo

Oye debes descansar un poco más todavía te falta curar tienes dos costillas

Kazuto- gracias pero quien eres?

Agil- me llamo agil te encontré medio muerto y te traje aquí, esta es mi casa

Kazuto- gracias Agil

Agil y kazuto armaron una gran amistad desde ese día, agil lo cuido luego de escuchar eso lo dejo que se quede en su casa a vivir el tiempo necesario, kazuto agradeció eso. Al cabo de un año kazuto caminaba desde el mercado hacia el hogar pero vi una niña de cabello largo corriendo mientras que lo perseguía un hombre

Hombre- vuelve aquí ladrona

Kazuto no se quedo quieto al pensar que ese hombre podría lastimar a la niña así que los alcanzo

Kazuto- señor que sucede aquí?

Hombre- mira niño esta chica me robo pan así que largo

Kazuto- deje que me hago cargo de lo robado

El hombre recibe la paga y se va, kazuto mira a la niña tiene algo diferente esa niña

Kazuto- dime como te llamas? Tus padres están aquí?

Yui- me llamo yui y no tengo padres me abandonaron

Kazuto le conmovió esa niña y toda su historia que la quiso proteger como sea, la acompaño a su casa y se encontró con un hombre de casi 35 años llamado kayaba que resulto ser el que encontró a yui y la cuidaba. Al pasar meses kazuto cuidaba a yui como si fuera su hermana su vida era parecida a la suya, al poco tiempo kazuto esperaba a yui con un regalo ya que ese día ella cumplía años pero la niña nunca llego a tal desesperación kazuto fue hasta la casa de ella para encontrarse que el corazón de yui era débil y necesitaba medicamentos caros.

Asuna escucho cada palabra y sentía una tristeza total al saber la verdad de la vida de kazuto, miro a agil que ya sabía bien la historia pero igual no podía esconder su tristeza, ahora entendía porque kazuto iba a ver a esa niña porque ella le devolvió la alegría a el

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- dime

Kazuto- ahora ya sabes mi historia si quieres irte y no volverme a ver te entenderé

Kazuto espero alguna respuesta de asuna pero la chica estaba con la cabeza baja, se puso triste al saber que había terminado su historia con ella así que se levanto aguantando las lagrimas al ponerse de pie sintió el agarre de una mano al darse vuelta asuna lo beso, era un beso tierno, una muestra de cariño que le hacía sentir tan bien

Asuna volvió a su casa acompañada de kazuto, cuando el volvió a su hogar agil estaba todavía ahí

Agil- con que no le contaste toda la historia

Kazuto- tu sabes que si le cuento la historia de quien me enseño a robar ella se asustaría ella no pertenece al mundo de donde salí no la puedo poner en esa posición

Agil- tienes razón, hum se nota que la amas no?

Kazuto- si la amo por eso nunca le contare como mantengo a yui

**Fin flashback **

Al dia siguiente asuna camino hasta el instituto pero en ese momento sintió la mano de alguien, al darse vuelta se encontró que esa mano era de su enamorado

Asuna- kazuto chan pensé en verte en el instituto

Kazuto- que no me quieres que te acompañe?

Asuna- jaja tonto obvio que quiero estar siempre contigo

Los caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el aula, a pesar de que hace meses salían kazuto seguía recibiendo mirabas de todo el colegio por ser el que conquisto a asuna. El profesor entro asuna se sentó a lado de su amiga Liz y kazuto al fondo, en la hora libre asuna tuvo que almorzar con su amiga invito a kazuto pero él tenía que ir a otro lado

Kazuto- Klein apúrate

Klein- está bien kirito kun, el plan es así entraremos a la casa de un famoso diseñador nos contrato su contador así que el golpe será en dos noches

Kazuto-"maldición justo ese día" está bien cuenta conmigo

A la hora de la salida kazuto esperaba a asuna

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- dime kazuto chan

Kazuto- me acompañas a ver a yui?

Asuna no podría creer, conocería a la niña que le devolvió la alegría a kazuto, ella solo asiente con la cabeza. Los dos caminan hasta esa casa pasan por zonas y estrechos en mal estado asuna sentía miedo pero kazuto apretó fuerte la mano para demostrar que no sienta miedo, al entrar kazuto saluda a kayaba y presenta a asuna

Kazuto- kayaba san ella es asuna mi NOVIA

Era la primera vez que kazuto la presentaba como tal asuna se puso colorada pero pudo manejar la situación

Asuna- mucho gusto kayaba san

Kayaba- yui esta despierta esperándolo kazuto san

Los dos entran a ese cuarto, asuna no sabía porque estaba nerviosa al entrar se encuentran con esa pequeña niña sonriendo ahora entendía porque kazuto se preocupa por ella, pasan un momento hasta que kazuto la presenta

Kazuto- yui ella es asuna una especial para mi

Yui lo piensa no entienden hasta que por fin dijo

Yui- mama y papa?

Los jóvenes sienten una emoción al escuchar como esa niña les decía, "mama" asuna no podía aguantar las lagrimas por la ternura de esa niña, "papa" kazuto no creía que era palabra le haga sentir tan bien

Asuna- si yui somos mama y papa

Kazuto- no es hermosa mama yui?

Asuna se sonroja por las palabras de kazuto

Yui- si muy hermosa es mami

Los tres pasan horas alegres hasta que yui se canso y necesitaba dormir, asuna y kazuto sabían que era hora de irse y dejarla descansar

Yui- mama y papa verán luego?

Asuna- si yui chan volveremos y jugaremos

Yui- si mama adiós papa

Los dos jóvenes se despiden de kayaba y salen directo para la casa de asuna, caminaron felices y enamorados de la mano y de a veces se dan un beso tierno. Al momento de llegar a la gran casa de los yuuki, se despiden con un gran beso que dejo a los dos bien sonrojados pero sin darse cuenta que alguien los miraba desde una ventana

Señora yuuki- asuna que hace con ese chico?

Señor yuuki- no se pero esto se acaba ahora

Señora yuuki- espera cariño no seas así dejemos que entre y luego vemos si nos responde con verdad

Asuna entra y ve todo oscuro de un momento la luz se prende y ve a sus padres sentados mirándola con una cara de enojo

Señor yuuki- dime hija donde estabas?

Asuna- estaba en la casa de Liz

Señora yuuki- "porque nos miente hija" segura y con ese chico que te salvo como se llama?

Asuna-"porque tanto interés en kazuto" se llama kazuto

Luego de tan rara charla asuna se cambio para dormir pero sus padres mantuvieron una charla

Señor yuuki- nos mintió en la cara tanto trabajo para que se meta con ese?

Señora yuuki- si cariño me duele que nuestra hija haya hecho eso pero no te preocupes

Señor yuuki- que no me preocupe? Nuestra hija sale con ese busca vidas

Señora yuuki- mira yo hace rato te quiera proponer esto, nuestra hija esta creciendo por eso pensé en darle un prometido

Señor yuuki- prometido? Estás loca?

Señora yuuki- cariño podemos darle un chico en que confiemos y tengamos bajo control

Señor yuuki- y quien podría ser?

Señora yuuki- tu contador Sugou Nobuyuki

Pasan dos días, kazuto se levanto medio triste este dia significa mucho para el ya que era su cumpleaños solo Agil lo sabia cada vez que asuna le preguntaba el cambiaba de tema encima hoy debe atender ese asunto con Klein por lo cual se iría luego del instituto y volvería seguramente a la medianoche. Ya luego del instituto asuna sale con Liz pero un enorme hombre las detiene, Liz se asusta al ver la altura de ese sujeto

Asuna- hola Agil chan ella es mi amiga Liz

Agil- no se asuste señorita Liz no soy malo

Asuna- dime Agil necesitas algo

Agil- si señorita asuna como vera hoy kazuto estuvo todo el día distraigo no?

Asuna-"como sabe eso agil" si estuvo todo el día raro

Agil- bueno porque hoy cumpleaños

Asuna-"no lo puedo creer porque no me conto" de enserio?

Agil- si asuna san pero no se enoje debe entender que kazuto no quiere festejar su cumpleaños pero como usted es tan cerca a él me gustaría que me ayude a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa

Asuna-"que buena idea" si encantada lo ayudo agil san

Kazuto estaba por entrar a la casa del diseñador, al entrar se encarga de dos guardias, luego de dos horas el trabajo estaba hecho recibió la paga fue a la casa de yui le dio la mitad a kayaba y al fin se dirigió a su hogar

Kazuto" que día por los menos conseguí dinero, pero me siento triste al no recibir ni un feliz cumpleaños, pero que tonto cierto que nadie lo sabe es mejor así, es mejor para asuna

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra todo oscuro le parecía raro que Agil no estuviera en el sofá esperándolo como siempre pero le daba igual al prender la luz se asusto al salir unas personas y gritarle FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ellos eran agil, silica, Liz y su amada asuna algo enojada ya sabria porque

Asuna se acerca lo besa y luego le pega en el hombro, agil se ríe, silica y Liz se mantienen alejada

Asuna- feliz cumpleaños y el golpe por no decirme hum

Luego de una gran velada todos se despiden, kazuto acompaña a asuna pero en el camino se encuentran con alguien no deseado sachi

Sachi-kazuto chan feliz cumple

Sin poder decir nada sachi besa a kazuto, el se sorprende por ese atrevimiento mientras que asuna se pone mal y se aleja corriendo sin saber dónde ir se mete en un callejón oscuro, kazuto se separa de sachi y sale a buscarla al ver donde se metió asuna se asusta ya que ese lugar tenia la marca del gremio de los "asesinos" al dar unos cuantos pasos escucha el grito de asuna por el cual se apura

Asuna estaba rodeada entre tres hombres con cara tapada

H1- vamos hermosa vamos a divertirnos un rato

H2- jaja si dale rubia

Asuna- aléjense de mí

El tercer hombre se abalanza pero asuna lo golpea, en ese momento el segundo hombre la sostiene y le muestra una navaja al verla asuna se pone a llorar y se asusta

Kazuto- suéltenla malditos

H1- pero mira es kirito

Asuna-"kirito"?

En un certero movimiento kazuto golpea al segundo hombre así suelta a asuna, el tercero trata de golpearlo pero lo esquiva y le pega, el primer hombre lo toma desprevenido y lo lanza lejos lastimándole el brazo, asuna se asusta al ver a ese hombre acercándose a ella con un gran cuchillo

Kuradeel- me llamo Kuradeel bebe es hora que te marque ese hermoso rostro

Ese hombre estuvo a punto de clavarle el cuchillo a asuna pero kazuto poner su codo y recibe el daño, le da una patada que lo aleja de una distancia segura para darse vuelta

Kazuto- lo siento asuna chan lo de sachi no significa nada para mí porque te amo así que vete antes que te hagan daño

Asuna- no kazuto me quedare contigo

Kazuto iba a responderle pero escucho como kuradeel se levanto, se da vuelta se saca el cuchillo y va corriendo se lo clava a ese hombre. Asuna no lo puede creer kazuto mato a ese hombre?

Kuradeel- siempre supe que serias un asesino kirito

Kazuto- no soy tan tonto mira, dónde está el cuchillo

Kuradeel y asuna ven que el cuchillo esta clavado en la rodilla de ese hombre lo cual lo deja rengo, los otros dos hombres agarran a su amigo y se lo llevan. Asuna ve el codo de kazuto que no deja de sangrar, se siente tan mal al saber que ella fue la responsable de que el este lastimado

Asuna- kazuto chan yo… lo siento

Kazuto se da vuelta la agarra de sus hombros y la besa, asuna se sorprende pero responde el beso

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- si kazuto

Kazuto- quiero estar contigo esta noche

Asuna se sorprende pero acepta la petición de su enamorado. Los vuelven a la casa de agil, quien sin que le digan nada sale de la casa a pasear, asuna cura el codo de kazuto cuando termina el chico la besa y la hace sentarse arriba de el, por su parte la chica pone sus manos alrededor de la cadera de él y con paciencia le quita su remera y empieza a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Al sentir esas caricias kazuto la acuesta en la cama y le toca a el sacarle la remera a ella. Los dos muestran su amor pasando y recorriendo a puro besos cada parte del cuerpo de su enamorado ya con solo la luz de la luna de fondo se encontraban sin ropa a punto de convertirse en uno. Asuna se torna un nerviosa pero kazuto la calma en ese momento el se acomoda para introducir su miembro asuna lo sentía sabia que podría doler pero lo soportaría, kazuto empezó a introducirlo al poco instante sentía una barrera la muestra que asuna era virgen, trato de romperla y lo logro al ver la cara de su amada vio cara de sufrimiento y que le salían lagrimas el peli negro la beso y apretó fuerte su mano en señal de amor, la chica vio la cara de su novio y se fundieron en un beso justo en ese momento kazuto estableció la ultima estocada para romper esa barrera, ahora está feliz sabiendo que no podría lastimar mas a asuna, por su parte la rubia sintió el cambio de dolor a uno de placer, arqueo mas su espalda y coloco las manos en la espalda de kazuto, los podían sentir como latía el corazón del otro. Estuvieron un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron al orgasmo agotados ahora querían dormir asuna no quería volver a su casa quería dormir y despertar con el por su parte el chico se acomodo haciéndole lugar ya acostados los dos juntaron las manos

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- dime kazuto

Kazuto- te amo

Asuna- yo también te amo kazuto

Los dos se quedaron dormidos felices, querían estar así para siempre, no importaba el tiempo solo importaban que se amaban

Los padres de asuna se tomaron como nunca un día libre, para la sirvienta Ashura le pareció bastante raro que hagan eso encima que ellos eran locos por el trabajo, fue para el cuarto de asuna y no estaba

Ashura-" no será que todavía no volvió, llamare a Liz"

En la casa de Agil, la chica rubia miraba como dormía su querido novio, era tan hermoso para ella que sería sin él? Seguro que tendría la vida aburrida de siempre su vida cambio cuando lo conoció y nunca se arrepentiría de eso, al momento kazuto se despierta y de la mejor manera con esa hermosa chica viéndolo

Kazuto- buenos días?

Asuna- buenos días amor

Se besan, kazuto la siente rara

Kazuto- asuna pasa algo?

Asuna- si siento miedo

Kazuto- miedo de que?

Asuna- de que todo esto sea solo un sueño de que me vaya a despertar y no estés cerca de mí, hicimos el amor pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Kazuto- nunca pienses eso porque te amo, siempre estaré contigo eso nunca lo dudes

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por Agil que traía una pésima noticia

Agil- asuna chan llamo Liz dice que Ashura está preocupada porque tu no volviste además se quedaron tus padres

Asuna-"mis padres se quedaron en casa" gracias agil chan

Luego de bañarse por separado, cambiarse asuna entro en silencio a la casa solo vio la cara furiosa de su ama de casa. A pesar que sus padres se quedaron en el hogar se quedaron en su escritorio a puerta cerrada, en ese tiempo asuna le conto todo menos lo de anoche a Ashura la cual está muy enfadada pero luego se calmo. Al llegar la noche la señora yuuki le dijo a su hija que se ponga algo presentable que vendrían visita le pareció raro pero se puso un vestido acorde a una cena. Bajo y sus padres le presentaron a un hombre de pelo corto oscuro, de piel pálida y llevaba anteojos

Señor/Señora yuuki- hija él es Nobuyuki Sugou, un importante contador de tu padre

Asuna-"me parece raro todo esto" mucho gusto señor Nobuyuki

Sugou-"hermosa se me hace agua a la boca" el gusto es mío señorita yuuki

Durante el transcurso de la cena, asuna se sentía incomoda por las preguntas de su madre de cómo te parece el señor Nobuyuki, o las miradas del mismo así su busto, en la hora del postre hablaron los padres

Señor/señora yuuki- hija hicimos esta cena por algo importante

Asuna- que cosa?

Señor/señora yuuki- el señor Sugou será tu prometido

Asuna no podría creer lo que decían PROMETIDO? Están locos sus padres o que prometerla sin su consentimiento y encima con esta persona?

Asuna- pero no papa, mama no quiero estar comprometida

Señor/señora yuuki- no me importa es lo mejor para ti hija no se habla más el es tu prometido

Asuna no aguanto más que subió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar sin consuelo tan feliz estaba con kazuto y ahora sus padres le salian con esto lo mejor para ella, nunca estuvieron presente y ahora se preocupaban por ella era muy injusto. Al otro lado de la ciudad kazuto de la nada sintió un escalofrió que le produjo una sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar

_Quiero agradecer a todos por los mensajes y en especial a gapintothegame por los mensajes y la buena onda, trataré de subir otro capítulo el martes o miércoles temprano _

_Adiós n.n _


	6. Chapter 6

Lloraba desconsolamente, lloraba de impotencia, de dolor no entendía como sus padres fueron a hacerle esto comprometerla con alguien desconocido y encima mayor que ella en que cabeza tendría lógica eso, encima tendría que olvidarse de kazuto pero no ella no dejaría que le arrebaten lo mejor de su vida así de fácil. En la otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Kuradeel sentado con un profundo dolor en su rodilla

Kuradeel-"maldito kirito me las pagaras"

En ese momento llego un hombre de anteojos y vestido de traje, con una sonrisa retorcida que hasta el propio kuradeel sintió un escalofrió, sin más se sentó al lado de el saco un sobre lleno de billetes y se lo dio a kuradeel

Sugou- ahora querido amigo dime todo lo que sepas de ese kazuto

Kuradeel-"es hora que pages kirito"

Asuna se marchaba para el instituto triste sin darse cuenta apareció kazuto al lado de ella, la miro la nota con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Kazuto- asuna

Sin decir nada la abrazo y se puso a llorar, el todavía no entendía que le sucedía a su amada pero parecía que era algo muy malo, luego que ella se calmara un poco hablaron

Kazuto- asuna que se sucede

Asuna- kazuto mis padres me presentaron a un señor y quieren que me comprometa con el

Cuando kazuto escucho eso no podía hablar esa noticia le fue directo a su corazón perder a asuna, no se podría imaginar su vida sin ella porque no podría ser feliz al lado de ella

Asuna- porque eso estuve llorando todo el día kazuto no quiero alejarme de ti quiero que vivamos los dos juntos, tener hijos, y envejecer juntos

Kazuto- asuna no vayamos al instituto hoy estemos juntos este día solo tú y yo

Asuna acepta con la cabeza, los dos salen sin que nadie les incomode. Llegan hasta una plaza donde juegan, corren y vuelven a sonreír, en ese lugar se sacan una foto donde asuna le dice al vendedor que haga dos copias que atrás le ponga una frase eso sin que kazuto escucho. Al terminar el día los dos siguen juntos caminando abrazados comiendo helado

Asuna- kazuto toma un regalo

Kazuto abre el papel y era la foto que se sacaron le da vuelta y ahí decía "te amare por siempre A y K" tal muestra de amor hizo que kazuto solo la beso. Luego la llevo hasta su casa, kazuto caminaba hasta la su casa compartida con Agil, al entrar se ve al moreno con cara de serio acompañado con dos personas un hombre y una mujer

Agil- kazuto estas personas desean hablar contigo los dejo solo

Señor yuuki- hola niño nosotros somos los padres de asuna yuuki

Kazuto-"que querrán" si mucho gusto señores y señora yuuki san

Señora yuuki- deja de ser así y dinos cuanto quieres para alejarte de nuestra hija

Kazuto- ustedes se equivocan yo estoy con ella porque la amo no necesito dinero

Señor yuuki- por dios cuanto quieres dale apúrate que nuestro tiempo sale caro

Señora yuuki- claro la amas entonces si tanto la amas déjala que sea feliz tu sabes que ahora tiene un muy bueno prometido que le dará todo en cambio tu que le puedes dar nada, mira como vives

Agil- antes que nada no dejare que hablen así les abrí las puertas de mi casa pero esto se acabo por favor váyanse

Los padres de asuna se van directo para la puerta pero antes la madre lo mira a kazuto y le hace un gesto para que lo piense a tal gesto kazuto no dijo nada solo le agradeció a su amigo por defenderlo y se va al dormir pero esas palabras lo tenían a mal traer de enserio el prometido de asuna le daría todo, si ella se quedaba con el podría hacerla feliz, todo eso lo así poner a pensar seria o podría darle todo lo que se merece asuna

Asuna se preparo para dormir pero sonó su celular vio que era un numero que no estaba agendado, atendió pero hubiera deseado no haberlo echo

Asuna- hola quien habla

Sugou- hola princesa me extrañaste

Asuna- que quieres sugou chan

Sugou- quiero hablar con mi futura mujer

Asuna- te lo diré así yo jamás seré tu mujer

Sugou- mira parece que no me conoces por eso te pido que nos veamos en un café te quiero hablar y si no te convenzo romperé el compromiso

Asuna- de enserio lo dices

Sugou-"cayó en la trampa" si mañana en ese café

Asuna- está bien

Asuna corto por su parte estaba más que feliz sabia que todo lo que él le diga no le haría cambiar de parecer pero sugou sonreía sabría que esa chica será suya primero el casamiento luego la empresa de su padre será suya

Al día siguiente kazuto se levanto con un mensaje de asuna que hoy no se podrían ver que ella tenía asuntos que atender con sus padres, que la perdone y que lo ama mucho, al ver ese mensaje solo suspiro y se puso ayudar a agil en el negocio vaya que se sentia bien conseguir dinero de la forma legal, por su parte el fortachon morocho esta feliz al ver a su amigo trabajar sin arriesgar su vida

Asuna llego a ese café a la hora partada al entrar un camarero le dijo que la acompañe subieron hasta el terce piso al abrir la puerta la rubia se llevo la sopresa que sogou habia reservado todo el piso para ellos dos

Asuna- "no tengo un buen presentimiento"

Sugou- asuna chan por favor ven a la mesa

Se sienta, tendria que decir que sugou tenia un encanto pero no le interesaba, piden para ordenar, el clima se ponia mas tenso al ver la sonrisa de ese señor

Sugou- asuna te invite para hablar mira lo de cancelar el compromiso olvidalo seras mi mujer quieras o no

Asuna- que? Eso no me prometiste no puedo estar con alguien a quie no amo

Sugou- entonces me amaras por las buenas o por las malas

Asuna se levanta para irse fue una perdida de tiempo pensaba pero se detuvo al escuchar la amenaza de ese sujeto

Sugou- si te vas tu querido novio le hira mal

Asuna- que quieres decir? Como sabes de kazuto?

Sugou- jaja dios asuna tan linda como tonta, te dire la verdad de tu enamorado si te quedas un rato mas conmigo

Las horas pasaron y kazuto se encontraba en la plaza esperando a su amada, la noche estaba hermosa bajo su mirada y alli estaba ella pero habia algo raro asuna no levanto la cara

Kazuto- asuna te sucede algo?

Asuna- porque.. porque kazuto o kirito?

Al escuchar ese nombre se puso tengo kazuto como asuna sabia de su nombre de ladron quien le habia contado y que le habra contado

Kazuto- asuna porque me llamas así?

Asuna- tu sabes porque me engañaste kirito,kazuto o te llames me engañaste me hiciste que me enamore de ti para que luego puedas robarme y yo como tonta te crei, seguro que lo yui era toda una trampa para hacerme caer en tu plan te odio kazuto no te quiero volver a ver mas!

Sin mas que decir asuna se aleja corriendo lejos llorando dejando a un kazuto solo y con el corazon roto y sin mas pedir empezo a llorar viendo como el amor de su vida se iba alejando de el

_LUEGO DE UNA SEMANA _

Durante esa semana ninguno de los se hablaron va kazuto la llamaba o iba a su casa pero asuna no lo queria ver, y en contraparte la chica se salia en compañía de su "prometido" sugou. Una vez kazuto salio a caminar por la avenida de los restaurantes miro a cierta cabellera rubia entrar a un local, corrio para alcanzarla pero cuando vio entrar a ese lugar prefirio morirse en ese momento al ver a la rubia de la mano con un hombre vestido de traje los dos parecian felices una pareja, entonces ese es su prometido sin mas se dio vuelta en ese momento asuna se dio vuelta y lo vio a el a su amor el que no podia olvidar cruzando la calle

Liz estaba preocupada por su amiga asuna desde que termino con kazuto se volvio mas angustia ya no era la misma que siempre sonreia ya casi no sali por ordenes de su nuevo prometido que le prohibia salir con sus amigos pero a ella no le importaba eso así que con ayuda de ashura se metio a la casa

Liz- asuna chan te extrañe!

Asuna-Liz no sabes como te extraño

Liz- pero dime como estas?

Asuna- mal amiga sola y triste

Liz- pero que paso con kazuto

Asuna- sugou me conto la verdad de quien en verdad es kazuto

**Flashback **

Asuna- que quieres decirme?

Sugou- asuna kazuto es un ladron de guante blanco entra a robar a casa con una banda

Asuna- jaja eso es mentira

Sugou- no me crees pues mira- en ese momento le mostro un video en su celular donde se veia a kazuto entrando a una casa y peleando con guardias-

Asuna no podria creerlo en verdad era un ladron pero no cambiaba que lo seguia amando

Asuna- eso no muestra nada

Sugou- jaja quieres mas pruebas seguro que te mostro una chica llamada yui no?

Asuna- si que tiene que ver con eso?

Sugou- ella es un engaño, es una pequeña que usa para que las mujeres caigan en su mano así poder entrar y robar a sus casas, ademas conoces el nombre de kirito?

Asuna recordo que hombre que casi los mata lo llamo kirito luego de pensarlo asistio con la cabeza

Sugou- bueno ese nombre es el que usa kazuto para robar se hace llamar kirito, te mintio asuna te mintio para entrar a tu casa te uso pero tus padres sabiendo eso me ofrecieron ser tu prometido porque saben que yo nunca te haria algo así te haria en realidad feliz por eso te digo que me aceptes se que no me podes querer pero la oportunidad de probarte que soy que kirito

Luego de escuchar todo lo que le dijo sugou y con las imágenes de kazuto con yui acepto la oferta de ese hombre

**Fin flashback **

Liz- no lo puedo creer osea que kazuto es un ladron

Asuna- si Liz encima no que hacer

Liz- porque?

Asuna- porque todavia lo amo mucho a kazuto a pesar que sugou hace todo bien y me trata bien pero no es lo mismo, encima hay un pequeño detalle

Liz- "no me asustes asuna" que detalle?

Asuna- ya no soy mas virgen

Liz- que? Pero entonces que haras con el compromiso?

Asuna- no se liz tengo miedo

Esa noche klein corre apurado a la casa de Agil, buscando a kazuto. Al entrar el chico se preocupa por el peli rojo

Kazuto- klein que paso?

Klein- kazuto hay problemas

Kazuto- que paso?

Klein- el contador nos quiso contratar para entrar a otra cosa y yo la rechaze por eso contrato al gremio de los "asesinos"- al ver la cara de poca importancia de kazuto klein le dice- la casa marcada es la de asuna yuuki. Al escuchar ese nombre kazuto sin hablar salio corriendo tenia que entrar y salvar a asuna no importa lo que cueste

Ashura se levanto al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina al caminar vio que tres personas entraron, salio corriendo a la habitacion de asuna entro y le tapo la boca a asuna, la rubia se asusto pero ashura le hizo señas para que se mantenga callada, al minuto se escucha como los ladrones entral al cuerpo en busqueda de ella, asuna con ashura se mantienen escondidas cuando el hombre esta por abrir la puerta donde se escondian kuradeel lo llama

Kuradeel- idiota ven que tenemos a los padres, vamos a torturarlo para que hablen jaja

Asuna se asusta al escuchar eso cuando salio ese hombre, ella sale del escondi pero deja a ashura ahí, sale despacio bajo en busqueda del telefono pero en ese momento escucha como el tercer hombre va para donde estaba asuna, en ese momento asuna la agarran y la meten a un armario, le tapan la boca. Asuna abre los ojos y se encuentra con kazuto

Asuna- kazuto

Kazuto- shh queda aquí que me voy a encargar de los otros

Asuna sentia que en esas manos se sentia segura y por ese momento penso volvio por ella?

Luego kazuto sale y sube al segundo piso, asuna no puedo aguantar y tambien subio pero la agarraron de atrás y la llevaron con sus padres su madre lloraba y su padre esta inconsiente, kuradeel poseeia una arma de fuego

Kuradeel- mira la rubia hoy si que nos vamos a divertir

Señora yuuki- no por favor con mi hija no

En ese momento los otros otros son brutal mente golpeados, kuradeel los llama pero ninguno aparece el hombre se empieza a desesperar se acerca a la puerta y aparece kazuto golpeandolo a punto que el arma se le cae, kuradeel y kazuto se enfrentan a puro golpes, asuna se desespera a ver a kazuto arriesgando su vida por ella y su madre no lo puede creer que ese chico este peleando a pesar que ellos lo trataron mal. Kuradeel puede safar del agarre lo patea a kazuto, se levanta va por el arma y apunta para la madre de asuna, dispara pero justo kazuto se mete en el medio recibiendo la bala de lleno en su pecho. La madre de asuna no entienden porque lo hizo mientras que asuna siente un dolor como nunca en su pecho a ver a kazuto tirado sangrando arriesgo todo por ella

Kuradeel- humm se metio en el camino pero la proxima no va a fallar

En ese momento agil aparece atrás de kuradeel y lo agarra de la cabeza y lo empuja klein lo sujeta mientras sus otros amigos lo llevan afuera

Agil- kazuto chan!

Asuna- agil recibio una bala por mi culpa por favor llevalo al hospital

Agil sin esperar lo agarra y salio corriendo para un lugar donde lo prodrian ayudar. Klein libera a toda la familia y se larga antes que venga la policia. Luego de horas de estar en la comisaria llegar todo el papeleo vuelven a su no sabe donde llevaron a kazuto se prepara para irlos a buscar pero llega sugou

Sugou- a donde vas?

Asuna- no tengo tiempo para hablar tengo que ir a lo agil

Sugou- no te vas a ir te vas a quedar aca escuchaste?

Asuna- tu no me puedes obligar a quedarme en mi propia casa

Luego de minutos de discusion, llega el padre de asuna obligando a su hija a quedarse pero pidiendole a sugou que se marche. En la otra habitacion la señora yuuki no se podia sacar de la cabeza la imagen de kazuto arriesgandose por ella a pesar de todo lo mal que lo trato, se preguntaba si el chico estaria bien, si fue un error en no conocerlo mejor

Al dia siguiente, asuna se levanta y se dispone a marchar para ver a kazuto o al menos buscarlo, cuando se dispone a irse su madre la detiene

Señora yuuki- hija donde vas?

Asuna- mama no tengo tiempo para peleas me voy a buscar a kazuto

Señora yuuki- esta bien te llevo yo

Asuna se sorprende al escuchar eso pero acepta, se van directo para la casa agil la rubia baja y golpea la casa pero nadie sale, se empieza a desesperar a tal punto que atrás de ella aparece sachi

Sachi- asuna san

Asuna- tu? Que pasa?

Sachi- ven que yo se donde esta kazuto chan

Asuna- de enserio donde esta llevame ya

Los dos caminan lo mas rapido que pueden, en todo el trasncurso del camino asuna no podia dejar de pensar porque esta chica la estaba ayudando, pero antes de llegar se acuerda a donde se dirigia a la casa de yui

Sachi- te traje porque se que kazuto te ama a ti y estoy segura que a el gustaria que tu estes aca

Asuna- gracias sachi

Al entrar la rubia se encuentra con agil sentado sin dormir, el morocho se sorprende al verla aca como llego penso

Asuna- agil donde esta?

Agil- adentro de ese cuarto

Asuna entra y lo ve parecia que dormia tan hermoso pero vio todas las maquinas y las vendas llena de sangre tal imagen hizo que se ponga a llorar no entendia porque la fue a salvar la amaba de enserio? Porque?

Mama, asuna escucho esa voz y se vuelta se encontro con yui parecia mas enferma que la ultima vez

Asuna- yui como estas

Yui- mama, papa estara bien?

Si yui estara bien ahora tienes que descansar, esa voz era de Kayaba

Yui- si kayaba san buenas noches mami

Kayaba le hace un gesto a asuna para que salgan, al salir ven a agil sentado con dos tazas de café

Agil- asuna creo que tienes varias preguntas no?

Asuna- si necesito respuesta no entiendo nada

Kayaba- te respondere todo lo que quieras

Asuna- la verdad de kazuto quiero

Agil- bueno la historia que te conto kazuto fue verdad pero en el momento que yui se enferma le detectaron un mal del corazon necesita remedios muy caros que Kayaba y kazuto no podian pagar, kazuto recorrio todos lugares para buscar trabajo pero no pudo

Kayaba- hasta que le comento que yo era un ladron de guante blanco estaba en un gremio llamado "knight of blood" kazuto quiso que le enseñe, ya que yo no podia robar mas, me insistio tanto que al final le enseñe a robar sin que nadie salga herido, luego conocio a klein con el empezaron a robar casa de millonarios del total de su paga siempre me daba la mitad para los remedios de yui gracias a eso ella puede seguir viviendo

Agil- el odiaba robar pero lo hacia por ella asuna chan, cuando te conocio sigio robando pero trataba de no hacerlo por vos, por eso te pido humildemente que no te enojes con el

Asuna no podia pensar con claridad de las palabras de sugou, los actos de kazuto, las palabras de agil y kayaba no podia pensar mas, era demaciado para ella en verdad no podia mas no sabia que hacer a quien creerle. Agil y kayaba la dejaron en esa mesa sola, kayaba se fue a buscar algunas cosas en la farmacia, agil se entro a dar una ducha. En ese momento sintio la mano de alguien atrás de ella se dio vuelta y lo vio a kazuto

Asuna- kazuto no debes levantarte debes descansar

Kazuto no respondia sin mas abrazo a asuna y se puso a llorar, asuna no podia creer lo que estaba pasando

Kazuto- crei que te iba a perder… te dije que mi vida es tuya

Sin mas se desmayo, asuna toco la cara y el todavia estaba con mucha fiebre sin mas lo puso en la cama

Asuna- "me quedare contigo hasta que te mejores…. Amor mio"

Sugou llamaba al celular de asuna era como la quinta o sexta vez que llamaba y ella no contestaba el hombre se empezaba a desesperar a tal falta de respeto

Sugou-"maldita atiende el telefono"

_Dos dias despues_

Asuna se mantenia en la casa de kayaba, no se queria alejar de kazuto por lo menos la fiebre ya no tenia y la perdida de sangre fue controlada, su madre cambio mucho luego del incidente en su casa ya que ahora la cubria para que su padre no se enoje, se levanto y miro su celular tenia mas de 50 llamadas perdidas de sugou y mas de 75 mensajes le dio poco importancia y volvio a acostarse al lado de kazuto y durmio un poco mas. Luego de un par de horas ella sentio la mano de alguien que le corria las cabellos de la cara al abrir los ojos se topo con la sonrisa de kazuto sin mas lo beso, los dos extrañaban ese beso como nadie

Asuna- kazuto no me hagas esto de nuevo no sabes como me senti al verte tirado ahí lleno de sangre senti que mi vida ya no tenia sentido sin ti a mi lado

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- dejame terminar, perdon me mintieron y yo crei en esas mentiras se senti usada al escuchar que eras un ladron pero luego de escuchar lo que dijo kayaba y agil me hizo pensar que no lo haces porque quieres sino por yui, por eso te pido perdon kazuto te amo

Kazuto- no hace faltas palabras asuna porque yo tambien te amo

Los chicos se besaron de nuevo mientras que yui abri los ojos pero no sabian que sugou miraba la casa desde afuera con una cara llena de odio

Sugou- maldita perra no te quedaras con el seras mias por las malas a fin pero mia


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de aquella muestra de amor entre los dos, asuna volvió a su casa para bañarse y para no levantar sospechas. Al salir del baño se topo con un enojado Sugou

Sugou- donde demonios te metiste?

Asuna- antes que nada vete que me quiero cambiar, segundo tú no eres nadie para controlarme

Sugou- soy tu maldito prometido, tú serás mi futura mujer así que si te digo que te quedes en casa te quedas en casa entendendiste

Asuna- tu eres un prometido que nunca quise y nunca seré tu mujer

En ese momento sugou agarra a asuna y la tiro en su cama

Sugou- eras mí por la fuerza

Sugou quiso besarla pero asuna luchaba no quería que ese hombre la tocara, pero el hombre le empezó a pasar su mano por la pierna de ella, la beso pero ella lo pudo morder se levanto pero sugou la agarro del pelo haciendo que se acerque olio su pelo para pasarle la lengua por su cara. Asuna se puso nerviosa este hombre estaba loco la iba a obligar a tener relaciones por el cual se puso a llorar. Ashura llevaba una bandeja de comida con los cubiertos para el cuarto de la señorita asuna al abrir la puerta se lleva tremenda sorpresa a ver a la rubia siendo forzada sin pensarlo agarro a sugou y lo alejo de asuna se puso en el medio protegiéndola

Sugou- que haces vete sirvienta!

Ashura- no me iré a ningún lado

Sugou- vete o hare que pagues

Ashura le mostro un cuchillo al hombre que lo miro vio que la sirvienta no se alejaría entonces opto por irse pero antes relamió sus labios mostrando una sonrisa retorcida. Luego de que se vaya ashura abrazo a asuna mientras ella trataba de dormir quiera a esa niña casi la acompaño todo su vida la vio crecer y no le importaba arriesgar su vida o su trabajo mientras que ella estuviera bien y con ese hombre ella no estaría bien

Al día siguiente asuna se levanto algo molesta pero bien ya que vería a su kazuto con eso le bastaba para volver a sonreir, bajo y de mala sorpresa se encontró con ese maldito hombre lo miro con cara de odio mientras que el solo le respondia con una sonrisa falsa ese sugou estaba desayunando con sus padres

Señor yuuki- hija que buen prometido tienes que quiso venir para llevarte al colegio

Asuna- "maldito" es una lástima porque me viene a buscar Liz

Sugou- no es ningún problema alcanzarla a la casa de su amiga además debemos una charla- relamió sus labios en forma morbosa

Tal acto fue capturado por asuna, ashura y la señora yuuki solo el señor yuuki no lo noto, la madre de asuna tenia una lucha de pensamientos se preguntaba si fue correcto al darle un prometido de tal edad para su hija, tendría que cancelar el compromiso, porque siente que kazuto se merece una oportunidad odiaba pensar todo eso pero sonó un timbre ashura fue a ver quién era

Ashura- señorita asuna la señorita Liz la espera

Asuna- bueno disculpen pero me tengo que ir

Sugou ve cómo se va al darse vuelta asuna le hace un gesto que le cayó muy mal, su madre la vio pero en vez de retarla se puso feliz pero seguía sin entender porque

Liz- vamos asuna chan

Asuna- Liz llegaste justo a tiempo

Liz- de que hablas? Ashura me mando un mensaje diciendo que vaya rápido

Asuna escucho eso se dio vuelta y en la ventana vio como su querida ama de casa le sonreía y la saludaba, ella la había salvado dos veces ayer y hoy en realidad no sabría que hacer sin ella. Ashura se dio vuelta y es agarra por sugou que ahora tenía un cuchillo se puso nerviosa al ver que en el living solo estaban ellos dos

Sugou- maldita ayer me interrumpiste pero esto no se quedara así

Cuando ashura estaba por llorar sabiendo que ese hombre la lastimaría pero lo soportaría por asuna, la señora yuuki entro al living le pareció raro que sugou estuviera hablando con ashura algo no le gustaba

Señora yuuki- estas bien ashura?

Ashura- si… señora el señor sugou me estaba hablando de cómo quería a asuna san

Señora yuuki- bueno sugou chan hora de ir a trabajar

Sugou- como dese señora yuuki

Ese hombre se da vuelta cuando ve que la señora yuuki se fue y la amenaza a ashura que si se volvía a meter entre él y su presa haría que la despidan luego de hacerla sufrir

Asuna caminaba feliz con su amiga, Liz le conto todo lo que paso en su días libres pero se quedo callada al escuchar todo lo que le paso a asuna y kazuto con ese robo y que parece que el amor volvió a renacer entre ellos. Al llegar a al instituto se sientan pero hay una sorpresa que tomo de sorpresa a las dos chicas en la silla de Liz había una carta con chocolates, asuna se puso feliz por su amiga ya que siempre ella deseaba que alguien le regale chocolates, Liz sin pensarlo abrió la carta con un poco de temor al pensar que era para su amiga pero no era para ella se puso inmensamente feliz. Llego el profesor de matemáticas

Asuna-"kazuto no vino estará bien, luego iré a verlo"

Luego de pasar todo el día en esa cama kazuto se puso levantar con unos leves dolores en las costillas kayaba lo ayudo a cambiarse los vendajes y luego con la ayuda de Agil se fue para su hogar, se puso a ver las noticias mientras que Agil salió a comprar. En momento kazuto se puso a pensar que pasaría con asuna, en que quedaron, la volvería a ver esos pensamientos los dejaba lejos de ver quien había entrado, ella se acerco a él pero como lo vio tan pensativo mejor lo dejo que acomode su cabeza mientras ella se pondría a cocinar para él. Kazuto sintió un aroma delicioso encima que hace rato no degustaba una buena comida se levanto para la cocina para ver que cocinaba Agil pero se llevo una gran sorpresa a verla si era ella asuna cocinando, la miro detenidamente para el asuna era lo más hermoso que podría ver, tan gentil y tan cariñosa. Asuna sintió una mirada volvió y lo vi a kazuto mirándola con una sonrisa sin más se acerco a él, se quedaron mirándose ninguno hablaba no sabían que decir y sin más kazuto la agarra de la cintura y la besa, la chica sin dudarlo respondió el beso.

Asuna- kazuto no debes levantarte vete a acostar que ahora te llevo la cena

Kazuto- estoy bien asuna déjame ayudarte

Asuna- no deja ve acostarte

Kazuto sin quejarse le hizo caso, a los 10 minutos entro asuna con una bandeja de comida, ella se puso al lado de el y mimosamente le daba de comer en la boca, kazuto se reía

Asuna- te gusta?

Kazuto- si esta delicioso, agil donde esta?

Asuna- cuando salía lo encontré le dije que hoy me tocaba cuidarte que vaya a divertirse

Kazuto termino de comer todo le encantaba como asuna cocinaba le salía todo delicioso, luego de comer asuna se acostó al lado de él, se quedaron viéndose

Asuna- kazuto

Kazuto- dime asuna

Asuna- en la cocina mientras me mirabas que pensabas?

Kazuto- pensaba que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, que sin ti no soy nada… que te amo

Asuna escucho esas palabras eran verdaderas palabras de amor, lo beso prologando ese beso, kazuto le respondió ese beso, no importaba ni sus padres, ni ese maldito de sugou, solo importaban ellos así se dieron besos más prolongados a final volvieron a hacer el amor y durmieron desnudos, ambos abrazados

Sugou caminaba como loco en su departamento su plan para convertirse en el CEO de la compañía yuuki se le escapaba de las manos todo por una maldita niña y ese ladrón. Cuantas horas alabando a esos dos inútiles para qué? Para nada, encima ni pudo hacer de las suyas con esa niña por esa ama de casa entrometida maldita pero se relajo tendría que usar la cabeza para saber qué hacer. Se sentó en un sillón mientras se servía un vaso de whisky luego de varias veces tuvo un magnifico plan

Kazuto se levanto temprano, asuna se despertó luego vio que su amado no estaba al lado de ella, por alguna razón se puso triste pero todo cambio cuando vio a kazuto entrar con una bandeja con el desayuno así volvió su sonrisa, luego de un desayuno al estilo kazuto ósea cosas compradas. Los dos se vistieron saludaron a Agil y se marcharon para la casa de yui. Al llegar ese niña los estaba esperado al verlos salto de alegría a los brazos de su "mama" a pesar de su corazón ella podía saltar, correr

Yui- mama

Asuna- dime yui

Yui- porque tú y papa no llevan anillos?

Asuna-"eres tan linda yui" porque..

Kazuto- porque nos casaremos muy pronto solo te estamos esperando a ti

Yui- ami?

Kazuto- si quieres llevarnos los anillos?

Yui- si papa quiero llevarle los anillos

Asuna- entonces mañana nos casaremos quieres?

Yui- si mama quiero verlos casarse y quiero llevar los anillos

Luego de esa promesa los dos salieron, era de noche y asuna debía volver a su casa por eso caminaron sin hablarse. Desde su salida eran seguidos por un auto que ninguno de los dos se percato de ese auto. Al llegar a su casa asuna se iba a despedir

Asuna- adiós kazuto

Kazuto- asuna de en verdad quieres hacer eso?

Asuna- lo del casamiento?

Kazuto-si

Asuna se sonroja- bueno si me gustaría digo seria lindo por yui y a ti?

Kazuto- es mi sueño verte de blanco y casarme contigo

Asuna se puso feliz por eso acordaron que lo harían mañana que ella con Liz arreglarían todo y que invite solo gente cerca. Kazuto se marcho pero un auto lo seguía el siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Klein

Klein- kirito ven vamos

Kirito- vamos

El robo era fácil dos guardias y el residente se encontraba viajando, kirito entro y vaya sorpresa los dos guardias lo estaban esperando mientras el llamaba la atención de esos grandotes, Klein y su banda robaron todo. Luego de zafarse de los guardias salió en el lugar de siempre se encontró con Klein le dio su paga y kirito lo invito a su "boda". Camino varias cuadras hasta encontrar una joyería que estaba por cerrar

Kazuto- espere señor

Vendedor- niño tengo que cerrar ya es demasiado tarde

Kazuto- lo entiendo pero debe ayudarme necesito dos anillos

Vendedor- ven mañana

Kazuto- por favor es urgente

Vendedor- para quien es para tus padres?

Kazuto- no señor para el amor de mi vida

Luego de tantas suplicas de kazuto el vendedor acepto, le mostro varios modelos pero le encanto uno que tenía algo que seguro le encantaría a asuna, luego de pagar se lo agradeció al vendedor y se marcho

Asuna se encontraba acostada hablando por teléfono con Liz, en ese momento su madre quiso entrar pero quedo en la puerta al escuchar la palabra "boda", escucho todo lo que su hija pensaba hacer una boda en secreto con kazuto sin mas entro enojada

Señora yuuki- asuna ya mismo me dices que es eso de casarse con kazuto?

Asuna- como lo sabes? Estuviste escuchando mi conversación con Liz?

Señora yuuki- si ahora habla

Asuna suspiro-"que mas da" si me voy a casar con kazuto pero es una farsa

Señora yuuki- como una farsa?

Asuna- kazuto ayuda a una niña hermosa llamada yui que tiene problemas en el corazón, la conocí y ella me dice mama hoy la vimos y salió el tema de porque siendo sus padres porque no estamos casados, por eso le dijimos que mañana nos casaríamos

La madre escucha toda lo que dijo su hija por una parte no podría creer la locura que harían pero por otro lado se puso orgullosa de su hija

Señora yuuki- está bien pero mañana ire a ver si todo eso es verdad

El gran dia llego, Liz con Agil le prohibieron a kazuto acercarse al lugar y a especial a asuna, a pesar de ser una farsa Liz con Agil se lo tomaban de muy enserio sin mas opto por hacerle caso por eso salió a caminar y en eso se encontró con la señora yuuki

Señora yuuki- kazuto san deseo hablar contigo

Kazuto acepta y se van a un café cercano, la señora empieza por agradecerle por salvar su vida

Kazuto- yuuki san de que quería hablarme

Señora yuuki- de la boda es verdadera o no?

Kazuto- no yuuki san es por una niña llamada yui

Señora yuuki- deseo verla si es posible

Kazuto acepta y van a la casa de kayaba, al entrar ven a yui con kayaba, el hombre los deja, la señora yuuki ve a la niña y era verdad es hermosa pero luego vio que estaba enferma por todos los aparatos que estaban cerca de ella

Kazuto- yui ella es yuuki san la madre de asuna

Yui lo piensa unos minutos- abuelaaa grita

Kazuto casi se desmaya de ese grito pero la señora yuuki derrama lagrimas le sonó tan hermoso que esa chica le llame abuela. Hablaron con yui, ella le conto que llevara los anillos para que sus padres se casen por eso Agil y Klein le regalaron un vestido. Sin más la señora yuuki sale del lugar, agradece a kazuto y se dirige al lugar de la "boda"

Mientras tanto asuna sufría con las corridas y los nervios que Agil y Liz producían

Asuna-"porque se lo toman tan a pecho" amigos no se preocupen tanto

Luego de decir esas palabras recibe una mira de odio de parte de esos dos lo cual la rubia decide irse a cambiarse antes que la maten, sube al cuarto de kazuto donde estaba el vestido que Liz le trajo se lo trato de poner pero no podía sola hasta que llego ashura

Ashura- creo que necesitas ayuda

Asuna- si por favor

Ashura ayuda a ponerse el vestido a asuna, cuando tocan la puerta Liz pierde la cabeza al pensar que es kazuto por lo cual se dirige enojada y a punto de gritarle todo

Liz- kazuto te dije!- pero se queda callada a ver que es una mujer y es nada menos que la señora yuuki-

Liz- disculpe yuuki san pensé..

Señora yuuki- no es necesario que te disculpes, quisiera saber donde esta asuna

Liz le señala el lugar, antes de entrar al cuarto escucha como ashura ayuda a asuna, al ver tan escena se pone triste y dolida al saber que ella no tenia ese lugar en la vida de asuna. Ashura escucha algo se aleja y ve a la señora yuuki llorando en la puerta sin mas sale

Ashura- señora yuuki

Señora yuuki- no te molestes ashura no se que hago aca

Ashura- señora yuuki usted sabe porque llego aca, por su hija, usted debe estar ahí con ella

Señora yuuki- pero ashura ya intente todo con ella, le presente a un prometido con el no le faltaría nada, trabajamos para ella nomas

Ashura- pero señora eso es lo que usted piensa pero asuna no quiere eso, quiere a sus padres, usted puede trabajar para ella pero ella quiere que la acompañen que le pregunten por sus intereses, usted no tiene idea de cómo esa chica sufrió cada dia al levantarse y ver que ustedes se iban, darle todos los gustos no le garantiza la felicidad sino mire a ese niño kazuto, en el asuna descubrió un nuevo mundo ese niño vive por ella y ella por el, por eso debe acercarse mas a su hija y no tomar decisiones por ella

La señora yuuki escucho cada palabra de ashura era en verdad todo eso, ahora que lo repasaba era verdad, la noche del compromiso con sugou ella se negó rotundamente de cómo kazuto sacrifico su vida por ella, sin mas ashura le señalo la puerta para que entre al ingresar la vio a su hija se veía preciosa con ese vestido no podía dejar que unas lagrimas se la caiga

Asuna- ashura que piensas me queda bien?

Señora yuuki- te queda hermoso hija

Asuna se dio vuelta vio a su madre llorando, no entendí porque pero igual recibió el abrazo que tanto deseo el abrazo de su madre, sin mas las dos se pusieron a llorar, ashura veía la escena desde la puerta feliz

Señora yuuki- bueno ahora a ponerte bien todo por esa niña yui

Asuna- mama la viste a yui

Señora yuuki- si kazuto san me la presento

Liz- no quiero interrumpir pero quedan 10 minutos!

Las dos yuuki se riean de las locuras de de Liz, en ese momento aparece Agil agarra a asuna y le empieza a proporcionar un peinado, mientras la señora yuuki observa una foto donde están asuna y kazuto sonriendo felices

Agil- linda pareja no?

Señora yuuki- em si creo que me equivoque con kazuto san

Agil- si cuando lo encontré pensé que era un vago pero no me cambio la vida como asuna le cambio la vida a el

La señora yuuki iba a hablar pero Liz con su ataque de nervios dijo que se acomoden que faltan 5 minutos, todos bajaron y tomaron asiento. Al momento ingreso kazuto todo vestido de traje que le quedaba espectacular

Liz/yuuki/ashura- que guapo

Las voces de las tres mujeres hizo que kazuto se ponga notablemente colorado, a los segundo asuna aparece kazuto con solo mirarla se quedo sin palabras era hermosa es decir esa palabra le quedaba chica vestía un vestido blanco con una cola corta ese blanco le hacía resaltar su bello rostro. Mientras que asuna vio a kazuto con ese traje y vio que estaba hermoso lucia increíble. Liz, la madre de asuna y ashura se quedaron muda a ver cómo le quedaba ese vestido a asuna. Luego de llego al altar los dos chicos se sonrojaron

Asuna- estas hermoso kazuto

Kazuto- tu estas hermosa asuna

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras que Agil hacía de padre de casamiento, llego al momento deseado para ambos

Agil- tu kazuto aceptas a asuna como tu esposa, prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Kazuto- si acepto

Agil- tu asuna aceptas a kazuto como tu esposo, prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Asuna- si acepto

Agil- ahora necesito los anillos

En ese momento todos vieron como yui caminaba, kazuto y asuna no podían creerlo, le costaba caminar pero ella lo intentaba, las personas vieron como esa niña ponía empeño para llegar con sus "padres" y llego

Yui- acá están los anillos papa y mama

Todos los presentes lloraban por esa niña, luego de depositar el anillo en el dedo de asuna y al revés los dos estuvieron a punto de darle el beso pero yui los interrumpe

Yui- mama y papa tiene que decirse los votos

Kazuto y asuna la vieron con cariño esas palabras de su hija sin mas remedio aceptaron esa petición

Kazuto- asuna mi vida era despertarse sin sentido, vivirla sin sentido solo vivía por esta hermosa niña (yui) pero siempre volvía triste, a pesar de que Agil me trata de levantar el ánimo no podía me falta algo y ese algo eres tú. Me enamore de ti en poco tiempo cuando te bese por primera vez mi corazón se alegro porque no tenia que volver a estar solo en esta vida sino que estaría contigo, como siempre te dije mi vida es tuya por eso te amo asuna

Asuna- kazuto… estoy aquí porque te amo con todo mi corazón antes de ti solo tenía a Liz, a pesar de que mis padres me daban todo me falta lo mas esencial alguien a quien amar y ese eres tú, todos los chicos estaban atrás mío pero nunca importo, cuando te conoci entre a un nuevo mundo al mundo del amor con tus palabras, gestos, besos me demostraron que se siente tener a alguien que te ame por eso kazuto te amo y mi vida es tuya

Todos los presentes lloraron a tales palabras de amor de parte de ellos, sin mas Agil dijo la frase esperada

Agil- puede besar a la novia

Los dos se besaron con yui en brazos era un verdadera familia

_Luego de dos meses _

Asuna y kazuto vivían un vida de ensueño, la madre los ayudaba para verse sin problemas a pesar de que quiso cancelar el compromiso con sugou pero su marido se los negó, era todo hermoso demasiado hermoso. Un día kazuto recibió una llamada de un numero privado

Kazuto- hola?

Sugou- hola kazuto tengo intenciones de hablarte en persona ven al café de la avenida akari

Mientras tanto asuna se despertaba se acercaban las vacaciones y eso significaba que se iría de vacaciones lejos de kazuto eso le ponía mal capaz si luchaba haría que se quede con el, luego de caminar llego un mensaje de kazuto diciendo que se verían a la noche te amo. Se preparo para pasar el día en familia. Se fueron al shopping con su madre a pasarla bien luego una cena con la compañía de su padre como amaba estos momentos al momento de llegar a su casa vio que se aproximaba una tormenta pero lo que más vio y le gusto fue a kazuto. Se metió a su casa luego salió por su ventana a verlo, llego corriendo pero algo le llamo la atención la frialdad de su novio

Asuna- kazuto pasa algo?

Kazuto- asuna será mejor si nos dejamos de ver

Asuna no creyó lo que oía era en serio- que dices kazuto?

Kazuto mantenía la cabeza abajo- que ya no te amo asuna

Asuna con las lagrimas no entendía nada- no puedes decir eso kazuto tu me amas yo te amo

Kazuto- no asuna ya no te amo

Kazuto se marcho del lugar dejando a asuna llorando debajo de la lluvia, no entendía porque le paso esto, porque se preguntaba. Mientras kazuto ya no caminaba sino que corría debajo de la lluvia repitiéndose

Kazuto-"asuna te amo con todo mi corazón pero debo marchame lejos por yui y por ti"

Llego a la casa de Agil, saco una mochila puso todas sus cosas ahí antes de irse le dejo una carta a su amigo y otra a asuna, cuando estaba por partir sonó su celular era sugou

Kazuto- maldito ya hice todo lo que me pediste mejor que hagas tu parte

Sugou- claro que si kazuto déjame a esa sexy y hermosa chica en mis manos jaja

Asuna despertó creyó que fue una pesadilla pero no era verdad kazuto no la amaba pero porque, sin más se levanto se cambio para ir a buscar respuestas en poco tiempo estaba en la casa de Agil, golpeo y la atendió ese morocho con una cara de pocos amigos

Asuna-Agil donde esta kazuto

Agil- se fue asuna se fue

La chica no podía entender porque de un día para otro dejo todo y se largo el no era así que le paso miro al piso buscándole sentido a las cosas que hacia kazuto no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba mucho haciéndole esto, ese momento el morocho le entrego una carta

Agil- te dejo esto

Asuna la abrió:

_estoy seguro que cuando leas esto yo estaré lejos de ti, seguro que no entiendas porque lo hago y estoy seguro que nunca lo entenderás, el dejarte irte es el error más grande de mi vida pero es error que tengo que hacer por el bien tuyo, vivimos momentos hermosos que jamás borrare de mi vida como nunca negare que eres el amor de mi vida, ame cada momento junto a ti, pero todo tiene que terminar perdón por hacerte sufrir pero es lo mejor, me marchare a un lugar donde seguro no me encontraras. Sin más que poder decirte solo que te ame, te amo y te amare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida solo te pido una cosa te debe parecer mal pero solo en ti puedo confiar te pido que cuidas a yui y Agil. Sigue con tu vida te mereces algo mejor a lo que yo puedo darte tu eres única y agradezco por haberte conocido sin mas me despido _

_atte.: kirito _

Asuna no podría creerlo el la dejaba sin saber porque, se fue le era inútil preguntarle a Agil ya que el mismo no sabía nada, sin más se marcho triste llorando todo el camino le quedaba el recuerdo de esa foto tomada en la plaza y ese anillo, cada paso que daba para llegar a su casa era un pedazo de su corazón que rompía todo por ese hombre kazuto

Mientras tanto ese chico se encontraba al frente de esa casa que recordaba, quiso entrar pero no pudo su corazón no se lo dejo sin más dejo dinero para su prima y se marcho para la estación de trenes a donde iría lejos, compraría el boleto del tren que lo deje mas lejos de aquí, podrá olvidarse de asuna ni en toda la vida podría hacerlo

**Medio año luego **

Asuna meditaba todo lo que había pasado, el alejamiento de kazuto sin ni un porque, Liz que iba a ser madre, ashura renunciando, su oficialización del compromiso con sugou en 1 años justo ella contraria matrimonio con el ahora asociado de mi padre, pero a pesar de todo dolor ella seguía manteniendo el favor que le pidió kazuto que cuida de Agil y yui. Del primero no fue difícil ya que lo visitaba seguido a pesar de las quejas y amenazas de sugou de yui fue mas complicado ya que cada rato le hacía recordar a kazuto. Pero ese día iba a cambiar porque hoy era el día de la operación de yui, luego de la partida de kazuto llego una noticia la cual era que había un corazón compatible para yui si salía bien no necesitaba remedios caros ya podría ser una niña común

Mientras tanto en la oficinas de la compañía yuuki, sugou venia las noticias desde su nueva oficina por fin sus planes salían bien ya podría sentir el poder de ser el próximo CEO, mientras sonreía escucho una noticia que le hizo sentir preocupado, se trataba de nuevo de ese espadachín negro maldecía porque sabía quién era pero por suerte estaba lejos, ahora tendría que aguantar un año para hacer suya a asuna esa niña casi lo deja sin todo esto pero la haría pagar dentro de un año

Asuna caminaba de aquí para alla, estaba como loca esperando a los doctores deseaba meterse ahí acompañando a yui pero no podía, mientras tanto Agil le trajo un café para que se tranquilice pero no hizo efecto, a los minutos sale el doctor

Doctor- señorita asuna

Asuna- dígame doctor que paso con yui

Doctor- la niña saldrá bien la operación fue todo un éxito

Asuna se tranquiliza al escuchar eso y Agil le pregunta si la pueden ver cosa que el doctor niega ya que tiene que hacer reposo

En otro parte de Japón un chico ya maduro vaga con la cara tapada, su ultimo robo había llamado la atención de medio país ya no era seguro que este ahí por eso camina hasta la estación, mira la fecha y se acuerda que hoy operaban a yui sin importarle nada saca un boleto para Aincrad. Al cabo de dos días llega pasa por tantos lugares donde le traen recuerdos de ella, llega a la casa de yui

Kayaba- hum pensé que nunca volverías kazuto

Kirito- no me llamo mas kazuto, me llamo kirito

Kayaba- kirito siempre me gusto ese nombre es bueno volver a verte

Kirito- a ti también kayaba san

Kirito y kayaba hablan de todo pero principalmente de yui, kayaba reconoce que la otra parte del trato de sugou se cumplió tarde pero se cumplió que la operaron a yui y fue un éxito, mas que hablar kirito se despidió ahora tendría que ver a su amigo Agil

Agil entro a su casa se sento en su sillón

Agil- sabes siempre que salias a robar te esperaraba aquí preocupado por ti kazuto

Kazuto- si siempre volvia y estabas durmiendo ahí- se dan un gran abrazo

Agil- dime espadachín negro jaja que te trae aquí?

Kirito- por yui

Agil- ven a dormir mañana hablaremos

En la mañana siguiente asuna se levanta y se va directo para el hospital llega al pasar la puerta siente algo difícil de explicarlo pero sentía algo, camino y entro a la habitación de yui

Yui- mama

Asuna- yui como estas?

Yui- bien mama con ganas de irme

Asuna se acerca y ve esa foto que hacia yui con esa foto del "casamiento" que hicieron con kazuto, no entendía porque ella tenia esa foto en su mano al llegar al hospital no la tenia

Asuna- yui.. esa foto donde la conseguiste?

Yui- papa me la dio… recién

Asuna salió corriendo de esa habitación buscándolo, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba hablar con el pero dios donde se metió al cruzar con una enfermera le pregunta si no vio a la persona que salió de la habitación de yui?

Enfermera- si un chico de cabello negro salió para el patio

No necesitaba escuchar mas salió corriendo para buscarlo, su corazón latía como nunca quería encontrarlo escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir pero por algún momento pensó en besarlo y perdonarle todo pero no sufrió mucho, llego al final si cruzaba esa puerta no había marcha atrás mientras su cabeza debatía su corazón le obligo abrir la puerta, al cruzar no había nadie se puso triste pero una persona salió atrás de la estatua del elefante que estaba en la mitad de ese patio, debe ser el. Asuna se acerca a esa persona daba pasos con miedo pero decididos, a llegar una distancia prudente

Asuna- kazuto

El chico sintió un choque eléctrico al escuchar ese nombre proveniente de ella, se dio vuelta y la vio era su amor de la vida asuna tan hermosa como siempre su corazón latía a tal manera como la primera vez

Kirito- asuna

La chica se olvido de todo y solo siguió la razón de su corazón fue y lo beso, lo sintió como que ambos lo necesitaban esos minutos que sus labios chocaron fueron eternos para ellos no se querían separar, pero a la falta de aire se separaron kirito no se atrevía mirarla a la cara pero unas mano agarraron su rostro y lo obligaron verlo

Asuna- porque kazuto

**Bueno los dejo con la intriga, que le dirá kazuto? Tuvo algo que ver sugou? Asuna lo perdonara tan fácil, llegaran a buen destino o kirito se volverá a alejar? **

**El 27 o antes pero más seguro que ese día subiré el próximo capítulo a la noche **

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes **


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno antes de todo quisiera pedí perdón por la demora, recién el domingo llegue, los recompensare en la semana _

Allí estaba ella, su razón de vivir, la veía más hermosa que nunca con solo mirarla a los ojos sabía que no lo podía dejar de amar. El se quedo mudo al escuchar esa pregunta "porqué" sabía que si le decía la verdad pondría en peligro a ella y a yui, odiaba no poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo la verdad que por ese maldito de Sugou, sin más remedio levanto su rostro

Kazuto- ya te dije porque asuna

Asuna- pero, no te creo debe algo mas, dime kazuto

Kazuto- ya no te amo asuna, es mejor para los dos que hayamos terminado, tu tienes todo para ser feliz con alguien que en verdad te mereces

Asuna-"porque siento que Sugou tiene que ver con esto"- viniste por yui verdad?

Kazuto- si

Asuna- entonces es verdad ya no me amas

Kazuto- será mejor que me vaya

Asuna se quedo de pie, mientas kazuto paso a su lado, en ese momento capaz por acto de inconsciencia o acto de puro y verdadero amor, kazuto agarro la mano de asuna mientras que la chica sintió ese gesto tan cálido y por impulso apretó fuerte la mano en un sentimiento que ambos sabían que demostraba "te amo"

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraban cinco hombres tomando whisky en un bar bastante subido de nivel, entre ellos se encontraban Sugou

H1- Sugou chan dinos como te va en la empresa?

H2- si dinos entre nos ya pudiste probar ese caramelo de asuna yuuki?

H3- para mi querido amigo que esa chica tiene mucho carácter y será difícil de domar

Sugou- caballeros por favor me conocen desde la universidad, saben que si yo quiero algo lo obtengo

H4- pero Sugou chan todavía no respondiste puedes con la niña o es mucho para ti?

Los otros hombre se rieron pero Sugou apretaba fuertemente los dientes, odiaba que esos hombres tengo razón todavía no pudo probar los labios de su "prometida", en especial se convirtió en el asme reír de toda la sociedad de alta clase al saber que asuna yuuki mantenía una relación con un chico de clase baja, ese golpe hizo que todos se burlaran de él pero sabía que tarde o temprano se volvería rico y poderoso al casarse con asuna

Sugou- por favor señores saben que asuna yuuki es una flor que se disfruta más si se la deja florecer

H1, H2, H3- jaja así se dice Sugou chan

H4- yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú

H1- porque dices eso?

H4- como verán tengo una hija de la misma edad de asuna yuuki

H3- y eso que tiene que ver?

H4- que mi hija es amiga de asuna san, dime Sugou era verdad que ella salía con un chico no?

Sugou- si pero se dio cuenta lo que es bueno

H4- pero según mi hija, ellos tuvieron una larga relación de puro amor me van entendiendo caballeros?

H1- ve al punto directamente

H4- piensen dos chicos enamorados, las hormonas producen actos involuntarios

H3- porque lo dices así?

H4- porque viví ese acto involuntario con mi hija, ya que seré abuelo

Sugou escucho atentamente esa charla más que nada esas palabras de ese maldito, se maldecía el mismo como pudo ser tanto tonto, como no se dio cuenta de eso será que kazuto se atrevió a robarle todo lo puro a asuna? Más que nada ya se imaginaba las burlas y los murmullos que recibiría por ser el tonto de casarse con una chica impura, y lo más temible perdería la posibilidad de ser el CEO absoluto de la compañía y todo por un simple acto de dos idiotas niños

Sugou- y dime como se llama tu hija?

H4- Liz

Kazuto caminaba por las calles de aincrad solo, hasta llegar a una cuadra y se choco con una persona, le extraño verla ahí

Veo que volviste

Kazuto- si pero solo por yui

Señora yuuki- hum no me mientas kazuto san, ven vamos a charlar en el café

Asuna salía del hospital, tenía que hablar con alguien necesitaba unos consejos urgentes pero quien ashura? No ella renuncio y no la podía localizar. Con Liz? No ella ya tenía muchos problemas con el bebe que iba a tener, de un momento tuvo la idea de ir con una persona que sabía que la escucharía por eso se subió a un taxi, en medio camino sonó su celular

Asuna- hola

Sugou- hola asuna como estas?

Asuna- que quieres Sugou chan? Estoy ocupada

Sugou- quiero saber si quieres venir a cenar a mi departamento, ya que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

Asuna- lo siento estoy ocupada te dije, adiós

Al terminar esa charla, se dio cuenta que llego a la casa de Agil, entro y allí estaba ese gran hombre que sabía que la ayudaría a pensar o a ordenar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza

Asuna- Agil necesito ayuda

Agil- ya lo sabía, ven pasa ya prepare café

Señora yuuki- ahora dime kazuto chan que paso?

Kazuto- le dije a asuna que ya no la amo

Señora yuuki- kazuto chan mírame, soy más grande tengo más experiencia así que trata de no mentirme, ahora dime que paso

Kazuto- porque no me cree?

Señora yuuki- porque tu no puedes dejar de amar a asuna como ella a ti

Asuna- kazuto volvió

Agil- lo sabía, vino para acá y luego se fue para el hospital

Asuna- lo vi y.. lo bese

Agil- y tienes muchas para pensar pero no sabes por dónde empezar

Asuna- es así no puedo de dejar de pensar, porque me dejo, porque se fue

Kazuto- se lo digo pero con una condición

Señora yuuki- sin dudas esto quedara entre nosotros

Kazuto- todo empezó cuando sonó mi celular

**Flashback **

Kazuto- hola

Sugou- hola kazuto tengo intenciones de hablarte en persona ven al café de la avenida akari

Al llegar al lugar, ese hombre ya me estaba esperando en una mesa lejos de todo

Sugou- por favor kazuto siéntate

Kazuto- dime Sugou que quieres

Sugou- directo al punto me gusta, bueno quiero que te alejes de asuna

Kazuto- no lo creo, me alejaría de ella cuando se acabe nuestro amor

Sugou- hum, entonces no me dejas más opción que aplicar esto

Sugou le entrega un sobre a kazuto donde había bastante información de su vida como ladrón, si esa información cayera en manos de la policía le daría varios años dentro de la cárcel

Sugou- veo que entiendes mi punto, aléjate de ella y esta información jamás verá la luz

Kazuto- hum, olvídalo

Sugou- QUE?

Kazuto- no me importa si caigo en la prisión pero nunca ella será tuya

Kazuto se levanto y empezó a caminar para la salida, Sugou vivía un momento de crisis pero cayo ese nombre que cambiaria todo

Sugou- y de yui?

Kazuto- que quieres con ella?

Sugou- tengo entendido que ella sufre un mal de corazón no?

Kazuto- si

Sugou- como veras tengo bastante influencia para "agilizar" la lista de espera, como pienso que ella no podrá aguantar mucho, por eso te digo vete lejos si quieres te doy algo de dinero para que vuelvas a iniciar una vida mejor

Kazuto no hablaba, se discutía mentalmente dejaría a su amor de la vida para que yui pueda caminar y ser una niña feliz?

Sugou- decide kazuto no tienes mucho tiempo

Kazuto- está bien acepto

**Fin flashback **

Señora yuuki- entonces Sugou es el problema de todo esto

Kazuto- "le conté que era ladrón y no le importo que acaso lo sabe"

Señora yuuki- si piensa el porqué no me sorprende que eres ladrón, es fácil tus amigos Agil y Kayaba me contaron la verdad, al principio tu diré que me sorprendí y me asuste por asuna pero luego entendí porque lo hacías

Kazuto- yuuki san le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Señora yuuki- adelante Kazuto

Kazuto- porque usted cambio en su forma de pensar conmigo y con respecto a la relación entre asuna y yo?

Señora yuuki- hum, un día los vi besarse y sentí miedo, como veras mi marido y yo trabajamos todo el tiempo para darle lo mejor a nuestro tesoro queremos lo mejor para ella y cuando lo vimos tan enamorados pensamos lo peor, por eso yo le dije a mi marido lo de asignarle un prometido a asuna, lo cual ahora me arrepiento

Kazuto- porque se arrepiente?

Señora yuuki- porque al principio Sugou mostraba una parte gentil, mostraba una confianza neta en el pero al pasar diferentes cosas como la vez que te pusiste en el medio de la bala, y en especial cuando el día de esa "boda" vi una foto tuya y asuna se veían tan felices, ahí supe que ustedes deben estar juntos

Kazuto- yuuki san

Señora yuuki- por eso te digo que no me opondré a la relación tuya con mi hija es además los ayudare

Mientras tanto la charla de Agil con Asuna

Agil- hum cuéntame que ideas tenes?

Asuna- me duele todo lo que sucedió con kazuto, se me dijera la verdad seria otra cosa

Agil- pero no tienes ideas del porque de esa conducta

Asuna- la verdad que con la charla de hoy creo que si, tengo dudas que mi "prometido" esta metido en todo esto

Agil- porque lo decís?

Asuna- porque kazuto me conto algo y al final me agarro la mano

Agil- es difícil cambiar la razón del corazón creo que deberías darle un poco más de tiempo para que piense y además para que tu relajes la cabeza

Asuna iba a contestar pero sonó su celular, se levanto y se marcho para la habitación de kazuto para hablar con tranquilidad

Asuna- que quieres Sugou?

Sugou- quiero saber como esta mi hermosa prometida

Asuna- dios mas asqueroso eres cuando bebes

Sugou- asuna quiero que vengas inmediato aquí

Asuna- adiós

Luego de esa charla con la señora yuuki, kazuto caminaba hacia la casa de Agil necesitaba dormir su cabeza no daba para más, sin más entro noto que había dos tazas de café

Kazuto- Agil estas con alguien?

Agil- kazuto no claro pasa, siéntate

Kazuto-"estas raro amigo" de que quieres hablar?

Agil- de la llamada que tuviste ese día que desiste irte

Asuna bajaba las escaleras y escucho a Agil hablando con alguien y esa voz era de kazuto, sin mas se puso contra la pared necesitaba respuestas por eso se quedaría a escuchar la charla

Mientras tanto, un auto circulaba a gran velocidad su ocupante tenia un gran grado de alcohol en sus venas. El auto paro en una gran casa, como pudo bajo del lujoso auto camino y entro a la casa forzando la puerta, subió hasta el segundo cuarto, allí estaba la futura mama su fuente de respuestas

Sugou- Liz hermosa es hora de despertarse

Liz- que demonios haces aquí?

Sugou- vengo por respuestas y si es necesario por algo mas- mientras pasaba su lengua por el rostro Liz que poseía una cara de terror

Liz- mis padres donde están?

Sugou- salieron cariño, recién estuve tomando copas con tu querido padre, ahora dime todo lo que sabes de asuna y kazuto


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno gracias a todos por los mensajes y a __GapIntoTheGame por la buena onda _

Asuna se encontraba escondida escuchando la conversación entre Kazuto y Agil, ahora entendía todo pero se sentía triste, decepcionada. Sin más salió de atrás de esa pared, Kazuto se sorprendió pero giro para ver a su amigo que le mostraba una cara de no entender nada, asuna se acerca con lágrimas en los ojos. Agil salió del lugar

Agil-"estos chicos necesitan hablar como adultos, yo estoy de mas"

Asuna- así que lo hiciste porque Sugou te amenaza

Kazuto- si.. por ti y por yui

Asuna- y acaso no te importo mi opinión, no te importa como estaría yo con tu partida? Acaso no te importo? Respóndeme kirito

Kazuto- te digo la verdad? Si todo lo que hago lo hago pensando por ti

Asuna- se nota que si, si te hubiera importado hubieras venido conmigo y hubiéramos hecho algo JUNTOS!

Kazuto- tu no entiendes porque lo hice solo

Asuna- la verdad que no!

Kazuto- tu siempre tuviste todo padres, nunca sentiste el dolor como lo viví, no sentiste la soledad, vivir en la calle morirse de hambre bajo un sol, como piensa que me sentiría si yo te alejara de todo lo que siempre tuviste, vivir con lo mínimo, tu piensas que mi vida lejos de ti fue fácil? No cada día cada noche me costaba comer, dormir en si vivir la vida lejos de ti fue un sufrimiento pero lo hice todo por ti para que no vivas lo que yo viví

Asuna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recapacito las palabras del chico y en verdad tenía razón solo había pensado en ella, sus sentimientos, pero jamás se puso en lugar de Kazuto lo que él sentía, sus sentimientos. Dios se sentía como una nena malcriada, sin fuerzas se cayó de rodillas con sus lágrimas a más no poder. Pero sintió que alguien corrió sus cabellos y seco las lagrimas con su mano, levanto la cara

Kazuto- lo hice por ti pero nunca te deje de amar asuna

Asuna- kazuto

Kazuto- te amo asuna, te dije que mi vida te pertenece- le sonríe y le ofrece la mano para levantarse, asuna se levanta ya no llora

Asuna lo abrazo fuerte y oculta su rostro- perdón kazuto, perdón por no pensar en tus sentimientos, quisiste lo mejor para mí y te juzgue mal, me siento una tonta

Kazuto- jaja asuna todavía me amas?

Asuna sonríe- te amo kazuto

Se besan tiernamente, como se extrañaban luego de ese beso los dos fueron al cuarto de kazuto y se acostaron a dormir juntos abrazados, uniendo sus manos. Sugou salía de la casa de Liz, relamiéndose los labios, la querida amiga de su "prometida" le conto muchas cosas y lo más temible ya no era pura su querida asuna (aclaro que en Japón que una mujer que fue comprometida debe llegar pura o virgen al casamiento sino lo hace es una deshonra para su familia y el casamiento se cancela) ahora debería pensar como haría para que el señor yuuki no se entere va en realidad temía que su futura empresa nunca será suya, maldecía a ese niño de meterse en sus planes y dejarlo casi al fuera de todo, en su peor momento llego la solución para todo poseerla a asuna si o si

Al día siguiente, sonaba sin cesar el celular con gran paciencia se levanto y vio que tenía alrededor de 20 llamadas perdidas, 15 de su amiga Liz, 2 de su madre y 5 de Sugou. Apretó el botón para llamarla sabia que Liz no era de dejarle muchas llamadas si no fuera una urgencia, mientras esperaba que atienda giro y lo vio a kazuto durmiendo lo veía como un hermoso niño, le daba una paz mirarlo.

Asuna- hola Liz que sucede?

Liz contesta agitada- asuna chan donde estas? Necesito hablarte es urgente

Asuna le sonó raro y le pareció que era malo- bueno ve al café de siempre ahora voy

Termino de hablar, sintió unos brazos que la agarraban de la cintura y la levantaron así la tiro de nuevo a la cama, asuna se reía mientras kazuto le aplicaba cosquillas

Asuna- jaja kazuto jaja por favor jaja

Kazuto- mmm déjame pensarlo, no

Asuna- jaja por favor jaja tengo que ir a ver a Liz jajaja

Kazuto- está bien quieres desayunar?

Asuna- si por favor, pero antes- lo besa como un saludo de buenos días

Luego de un desayuno, salió para verse con su amiga. Mientras kazuto iría a ver a yui

Asuna- hola amiga como estas del embarazo?

Liz- bien pero hay algo de porque te dije que vengas

Asuna- dime

Liz- antes que nada no te enojes conmigo no supe que hacer- Liz respiro profundo- ayer Sugou entro a mi casa

Asuna- que? Pero te hizo algo malo?

Liz- me paso la lengua por la cara, luego me amenazo de que si no le contaba todo de la relación tuya y kazuto

Asuna- y que le contaste?

Liz se pone a llorar- le tuve que contar la verdad tuve miedo por mi bebe, pero me pregunto por algo en especial

Asuna- que cosa?

Liz- me pregunto si tu eras pura

Asuna se poner nerviosa- y le contaste la verdad?

Liz- perdón le conté la verdad

Asuna abrazo a Liz, pero su mente sabía que Sugou haría algo con ella y se le daba un miedo. Kazuto estaba por entrar a la habitación de yui pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kayaba discutiendo ferozmente con alguien

Kayaba- alejate de ella maldito

Sugou- pero señor tranquilícese solo vengo a ver y a hablar con usted

Kayaba- de que quieres hablar?

Sugou- kirito ha vuelto?

Kayaba- hace casi dos años que no sé nada de el

Sugou- entendí además vine a ver como esta la pequeña, salió bien la operación?

Kayaba- sin contar el tiempo que te tardaste para cumplir tu parte, si salió bien

Sugou- jaja bueno las cosas insignificante no interesan tanto

Kayaba- dime Sugou, sos así porque eres un insecto que no sabe hacer nada bien que un chico de casi 17 años lo vence o te mal traban mucho en tu casa?

Sugou no soporto la burla y le lanzo un golpe a kayaba pero lo detuvo con una sola mano, odiaba que se burlen de él

Kayaba- hum Sugou te olvidas de donde provengo?- mientras le torcía la mano mas

Sugou- suéltame maldito, hare que sufras

Kayaba- te soltare pero te irás, ahora

Kazuto se escondió para que Sugou no lo vea, cuando salió ese hombre entro a la habitación de yui

Kayaba- viste la pequeña escena no?

Kazuto- si kayaba san, perdón por todo

Kayaba- ni te disculpes además el es un inútil

Yui- papa?

Kazuto-si yui acá estoy

Luego de la charla con su amiga, asuna volvió a su casa mientras en el camino pensaba que haría con Sugou luego de varias veces pensarlo no llego a ninguna solución. Al entrar a su casa se topo con una sorpresa se encontraba su madre

Señora yuuki- asuna tenemos que hablar

Asuna- de que mama?

Señora yuuki- hija te quiero decir que apruebo tu relación con kazuto

Asuna- que? Pero porque el cambio repentino?

Señora yuuki- como le dije a kazuto, cuando hicieron esa "boda" vi una foto suya y se veían tan felices que no podía arruinar ese amor que tienen los dos

Asuna- mama me haces tan feliz pero pasara con papá

Señora yuuki- costara pero le haremos entrar en razón, además ya no confió en Sugou

Asuna- pero que haremos, Sugou lo tiene atado a kazuto con la información de que él es- se queda callada

Señora yuuki- es un ladrón ya lo sé hija

Asuna- tiene información que lo compromete

Señora yuuki- deja que yo ya me encargue de eso

Kazuto se marcho para su hogar luego de pasar un rato con yui, en plena caminata llego un mensaje: _kazuto te veo en el shopping a las 14, llega puntual. Te amo _. el chico no podía pensar para que lo quería ver en ese lugar. Llego tan puntual y la vio allí en la puerta del shopping

Kazuto- para que querías verme acá asuna?

Asuna- fácil venimos porque tendremos una cena que hará mi familia y mi madre me dijo que te invite así que ahora vamos a comprarte un traje

Kazuto- como? Pero

Asuna- sin peros, andando

Kazuto fue arrastrado por casi todo centro comercial, vieron varios trajes hasta que encontraron el perfecto un traje gris de diseñador, entraron y los atendió una vendedora joven que no quitaba los ojos de encima de kazuto

Asuna- disculpe! MI NOVIO quiere ese traje

Vendedora- si encanta joven, acompáñame al probador- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono seductor solo hacía que asuna se ponga más celosa

Kazuto- si pero prefería ir con mi novia

Al escuchar eso la vendedora los acompaño con cara de pocos amigos, mientras asuna le sacaba la lengua. Al probarse el traje, asuna vio que le quedaba chico

Asuna- te queda chico más que nada en el pantalón

Vendedora- quiere que se lo cambie personalmente- le guiña el ojo

Asuna-"que pretende esta vieja con mi kazuto"

Vendedora- mire nos quedo un traje negro de Armani

Asuna- tráigalo YO SOLA VERE como le queda

Le entregaron el traje, kazuto escuchaba como peleaba asuna con la vendedora, al salir se quedo sonrojado al escuchar las palabras de su novia y la vendedora

Asuna/vendedora- guaa te queda hermoso

Vendedora- dios joven deje que le de mi numero, un hombre tan lindo con usted no debe estar solo

Asuna no aguanto más- mire él es mío! Deje de acosarlo vieja- y lo besa salvajemente, la vendedora los deja solos muy molesta. Al pagar salen los dos, kazuto muy sonrojado y asuna todavía seguía molesta

Asuna- no puedo creer lo de esta vendedora

Kazuto- a mi me pareció algo intimidante pero amable

Asuna- pues claro porque te veía con otros ojos y tu encantado

Kazuto- jaja es lindo cuando te pones celosa

Asuna- no te rías kazuto

Kazuto- pero dime de qué se trata la cena?

Asuna- es a beneficio siempre mis padres la organizan

Kazuto- pero entonces irán toda la gente importante, yo no pertenezco a ese lugar además que pasara con Sugou

Asuna- deja que mi madre y yo nos encarguemos

**A LA NOCHE **

Agil- quédate quieto kazuto que te arreglo la corbata, listo

Kazuto- me queda bien?

Agil- si muy bien es hora que te vayas

Mientras en la cena, Sugou estaba al lado del señor yuuki saludando a todos desde la puerta le encantaba ser importante además hoy seria la gran noche hoy asuna seria suya no había nadie que lo pueda impedir

Señor yuuki- gran noche no Sugou?

Sugou- si yuuki san déjeme agradecerle por la invitación

Señor yuuki- no es nada además dentro de un año seremos familia es importante- el señor yuuki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio a kazuto llegar con Agil

Señor yuuki- que hace el aquí?

Sugou-"maldito se atrevió con volver me las pagara"

Kazuto-hola buenas noches yuuki san y sugou san

Sugou- que haces tu aquí? No estás invitado, así que márchate

Señora yuuki- te equivocas Sugou san yo lo invite

Señor yuuki- pero cariño

Señora yuuki- vamos entra kazuto

Sugou-"maldito me la pagaras y tu también yuuki san"

Kazuto- yuuki san esto es un error Sugou tiene todo para ponerme en prisión

Señora yuuki- te refieres a esto- la señora le muestra un sobre con toda la información

Kazuto- pero como lo obtuvo?

**Flashback**

Señora yuuki- tu eres Agil no?

Agil- si que se le ofrece yuuki san

Señora yuuki- necesito ayuda que beneficiaria mucho a kazuto y asuna

Agil- ya tiene mi atención, dígame que necesita

Esa día Agil con la ayuda de Klein, entraron al departamento de Sugou y registraron todo y al fin encontraron la información por si acaso borraron el disco duro de la computadora de Sugou

**Fin flashback **

Kazuto- yuuki san no sé cómo agradecerle

Señora yuuki- ama mucho a ami hija nada mas

Kazuto- eso se lo juro

Luego de la charla, kazuto y Sugou buscaban a asuna como locos, el primero quería estar con ella se sentía incomodo mientras el segundo la buscaba para no quedar como tonto y para ganarle de mano a kazuto. Luego de varios minutos de buscarla kazuto miro para las escaleras y la vio, estaba con un vestido propio de fiesta largo de color blanco tenía un peinado simple y tenía un collar con el anillo que una vez le dio el cómo collar, la palabra hermosa le quedaba chico al lado de ella. Asuna lo vio debería decir que el traje le quedaba como si fuera que lo diseñaron para él, en ese momento las miradas se encontraron sin más kazuto se acerco para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, Sugou casi sale corriendo pero un hombre gigante morocho le cerró el camino

Sugou- córrete o hare que te saquen

Agil- jaja pagaría para que lo intentes- es ese momento le hace un gesto con los dedos a la señora yuuki

Kazuto- asuna estas preciosa pareces un ángel, estoy sin palabras de lo hermosa que estas

Asuna se sonroja a tales palabras- tu kazuto tampoco estas tan mal encima lo mejor es que hoy solo estamos tu y yo

Los dos se acercaron a la mesa, mientras Agil lo seguía casi como su sombra a Sugou. El hombre se mostraba muy enfadado encima escucha como hablan a sus espalda "si viste ese chico le gano a Sugou", "será el novio de asuna","capaz que no son nada". Tenía que hacer algo urgente o su reputación se vería dañada. Luego de la comida, llego la hora del baile era el momento justo para que todos vean que asuna estaba con él, capaz que fue enojo que poseía o el alcohol pero Sugou se acerco al dj y pidió que baje la música, agarro un micrófono

Sugou- damas y caballeros, quiero darle un fuerte aplauso a los señores yuuki por esta hermosa velada, un fuerte aplauso a mis yernos. Ahora el momento que todos esperaban, asuna chan por favor con concédeme esta pieza

La gente empezó a corear que "bailen, que bailen" sugou agarra fuertemente a asuna y la obliga a bailar, kazuto miraba con cara de odio escena al darse cuenta sugou quiso mejorar la situación por eso la beso, asuna le aplico una bofetada dejándolo casi en el suelo y se fue al lado de kazuto, el chico le agarro la mano y la saco a bailar mientras la gente no podía creer la situación de recién, el orgullo de sugou estaba por el piso para el colmo giro su vista a la pareja noto la felicidad que mostraban que sellaron con un beso romántico, gracias a la ayuda de Agil que puso una luz sobre la pareja para darle más romanticismo. Sugou se levanto camino para acabar con la música y en camino escucho los comentarios de la gente "no son nada", "que linda pareja mejor que Sugou es el chico", "se lo tiene merecido por agrandado" pero lo que más le dolió fue la charla entre los padres de asuna

Señor yuuki- tienes razón son una linda pareja

Señora yuuki- te dije cariño

Señor yuuki- si lo pensé vamos a darle una oportunidad, se la merece kazuto san

Sugou broto de locura a tal punto que agarro un cuchillo que salió corriendo hacia la pareja, varias persona vieron pero no lo pudieron detener

Agil- asuna cuidado

El cuchillo iba para el rostro de asuna con las maldiciones hacia ella, la chica sin tiempo para reaccionar solo veía como el arma se le acercaba pero kazuto la empujo, el arma se le incrusto en el ante brazo del chico, sugou estaba fuera de si solo quería matarlos

Sugou- te matare maldito

Kazuto- no lo creo

En rápido movimiento kazuto gira la muñeca de sugou así librándose del arma para luego aplicarle un golpe cerca de la sien del hombre, Agil llega para sostenerlo

Sugou- tus horas están contadas iras a prisión tengo tu información maldito- en eso Agil le agarra la cabeza y se la hace girar hacia la señora yuuki que le muestra el sobre con toda la información

Kazuto- no lo creo maldito

En eso la gente de seguridad se llevan a sugou lejos, el señor yuuki corre para ver como esta su hija, la ve sana y salva sin más abraza a kazuto luego toda la gente aplaude al joven por tan valiente acto

Kazuto- asuna estas bien?

Asuna- si kazuto gracias por salvarme, déjame curarte

Kazuto- si vamos

Sugou- maldito no los dejare que sigan así, acabe con uno o con los juntos lo juro!


	10. Chapter 10

Luego del incidente que produjo Sugou, la velada se torno un poco mas incomoda a tal punto que varias personas querían macharse del lugar pero todo cambio cuando Agil agarro un micrófono

Agil- buenas noches damas y caballeros, disculpen el incidente de recién pero al fin esto es una fiesta o no? Así que dj ponga música- el morocho agarra a una señora y la saca a bailar, la gente vio como ese hombre bailar y se empezaron a sumar mas parejas luego de olvidaron del incidente anterior, mientras tanto asuna le curaba la herida a kazuto

Asuna- listo kazuto como nuevo, como te sientes?

Kazuto- algo entumido pero bien

Señora yuuki- kazuto san te encuentras bien?

Kazuto- si yuuki san estoy bien

Señora yuuki- bueno entonces les digo que vayan al baile que te amigo Agil ha subido el animo a la fiesta

Kazuto/asuna- Agil hizo qué?

Kazuto-"dios amigo no me hagas quedar mal"

Los tres caminaron para el salón y vieron a Agil haciendo un trencito, el iba adelante y las demás personas le seguían los pasos. La señora yuuki sonría notablemente mientras asuna y kazuto no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían

Sugou transitaba las oscuras calles de aincrad, en un estado de embriaguez más que notable, maldecía a medio mundo por no dejarlo triunfar en su vida laboral, odiaba a sus padres por ser tan débiles, odiaba a sus ricachones "amigos" por demostrarle lo inferior que se sentía, maldecía a los señores yuuki por no cumplir con sus exigencias y odiaba más que a nadie a kazuto por meterse en su vida si él no estuviera asuna seria suya y la empresa estaría bajo su control. Sin más llego a su departamento, rompió todo lo que se le encontraba en camino debería dormir mañana tendría que ir a pedir disculpas para no quedarse con las manos vacías

**Al día siguiente **

La familia yuuki se levantaron de la mejor manera es decir como una familia verdadera, el padre de asuna se cambio y tuvo la idea de ir a un lugar donde estuvieran los tres solos, asuna le encantaba la idea pero quería que vaya kazuto, así que lo llama a su celular

Asuna- hola kazuto

Kazuto- hola buenos días asuna dime sucede algo?

Asuna- si con mis padres iremos a una salida familiar, así que cámbiate y vamos

Kazuto- no asuna

Asuna se pone triste al escuchar ese no- pero.. porque?

Kazuto- asuna tu siempre me dijiste que te gustaría vivir un tiempo solo en familia ahora lo podes vivir, yo estoy de mas ahí por eso prefiero que vayas

Asuna- si kazuto pero quiero que vengas

Kazuto- ve y disfruta el día con tus padres, pero te aviso algo

Asuna- que cosa?

Kazuto- guarda energía que pasado mañana le dan el alta a yui y la llevaremos al zoológico

Asuna se puso contenta al saber que yui por podría caminar como una niña normal sin pastillas ni maquinas- si kazuto no te preocupes ahí estare

Kazuto- está bien ve, te amo

Asuna- yo también te amo

Al terminar la llamada, asuna se dio vuelta y vio la cara de su madre que mantenía una sonrisa picara al instante ella se sonrojo notablemente. No tenia que ser adivina para saber lo que su madre pensaba

Señora yuuki- así.. que no vendrá?

Asuna- Em. No quiso

Señora yuuki- hum así que te amo kazuto no?

Asuna- dios no se puede mantener privacidad acá?

La madre solo se reía al escuchar como su hija se quejaba pero todo termino al escuchar a su esposo avisándole que el auto estaba preparado así que agarrón lo esencial y se fueron a pasar el día en familia

Kazuto-"asuna que bueno que tu familia se una mas"

Klein- así que sonriendo por tu chica?

Kazuto- que haces aquí Klein?

Klein- viene a buscarte para ir a ver a yui, y Agil no está?

Kazuto se reía al recordar el estado en que volvió su amigo, no ebrio sino todo adolorido por el baile- jaja no está descansado, vamos

Klein- porque te ríes? Que paso?

Kazuto- nada nada vamos

Klein- cuéntame kirito!

Sugou despertaba sumamente con un terrible dolor de cabeza, giro su cabeza y vio el desorden que ocasiono, se levanto apenas tenía que bañarse e ir la mansión de los yuuki a dar la cara. En menos de media hora ya estaba listo, llego pero el guardia de seguridad le informo que la familia se fue

Sugou- dígame donde se fueron?

Guardia- no lo se Sugou san, no me dijieron el lugar

Sugou- pero usted es un inútil, váyase de mi vista o hare que lo corran

Le costó una simple llamada para saber la ubicación del señor yuuki, llamo a su secretaria y le pidió que use el GPS del celular del señor yuuki para detectar su ubicación, al saber que estaban en los bosques nacionales de Tokio no tuvo más opción de ir hasta ese lugar. Mientras la familia yuuki caminaba recorriendo ese lugar tan grande, lleno de lugares preciosos

Señor yuuki- te gusta asuna?

Asuna- si pero hay algo mas que me gusta

Señor yuuki- que cosa hija?

Asuna- que estemos los tres juntos como en familia

Sugou- creo que esa imagen de familia le falta tu prometido

Asuna se dio vuelta y lo vio a ese hombre todavía tenía el descaro de llamarse prometido con la actuación de ayer lo odiaba más que nada

Sugou- buenas tardes yuuki san y asuna san

Señora yuuki- con tu cara tu vienes a molestarnos aquí?

Sugou-"maldita" yo vengo a suplicarle que me perdonen por mi actitud de ayer en la cena de beneficio

Asuna- todavía tienes el descaro de pedir perdón cuando me quisiste matar si no fuera por kazuto no estaría aquí

Sugou-fue culpa de ese muchacho, no fui un santo tome mucho y eso me trajo problemas pero ese chico me provoco

Señor yuuki- como que te provoco?

Sugou-"cayo" si yuuki san, usted mismo vio cuando ese muchacho se atrevió a besar a asuna san

Asuna- obvio si es mi novio y tú no eres nada para mí

Señor yuuki- hija no seas tan mala con sugou chan

Señora yuuki- te diré algo Sugou

Sugou- dígame yuuki san

Señora yuuki- vete de aquí, hoy es día en familia y tu dejaste de serlo desde ayer pero ve a la casa a la noche

Sugou- si como desee la familia

Asuna se quedo impactada con la declaración de su madre, pero sentía interés por la de la noche quería saber de qué se trataba pero fue en vano ya que su madre no le respondía, así que solo se preocupo por disfrutar el paseo. Mientras kazuto se encontraba con Klein en el hospital visitando a Kayaba y a yui

Yui- papa y mama?

Kazuto- ella está en un viaje con sus padres pero estará cuando te den el alta si?

La niña afirma con la cabeza, el chico podía ver que su "hija" mejoro bastante se podía notar que no necesitaba mas las pastillas, estaba llena de energía y eso lo ponía feliz, juga con ella mientras Kayaba habla con Klein. Pasaron horas, era momento de despedirse

Yui- adiós papa

Kazuto- adiós yui, adiós Kayaba san

Klein- bueno kirito yo tengo que irme por otro lado

Kazuto- está bien Klein nos vemos luego

El chico caminaba yéndose de ese lugar, pero su celular no dejaba de sonar al revisarlo vio un mensaje de la señora yuuki: _kazuto san es necesario que vengas a la casa a la noche es muy importante que asistas_. Ese mensaje lo dejo muy preocupado pero bueno otra no le quedaba.

**A la noche **

Asuna estaba entre ansiosa, preocupado y nerviosa, porque su madre no le decía nada que iba a ocurrir? Su padre tampoco habla mucho. Y llego el momento tocaron su timbre y al momento su madre la llamo para que baje, esos escalones la ponían mas nerviosa sentía como sus piernas temblaban a cada paso al llegar al living se topo con la cara sonriente de Sugou, su cara detonaba una sonrisa de victoria que solo ella podía ver

Sugou-"hum todo sigue igual"

Asuna- me pueden explicar que pasa?

Señora yuuki- siéntense que falta una persona- al momento aparece el señor yuuki

Sugou- bueno yuuki san podía decirme que sucede?

Señora yuuki- todavía no llego esa persona

Asuna/sugou-" si no es el a quien estamos esperando"

Se escucha el timbre, eso desconcierta a asuna y a sugou pero a los señores yuuki no ya que saben quién es. Al momento el chico aparece en el living dejando a un Sugou muy enfadado y a una asuna muy contenta por verlo a su amor kazuto

Señora yuuki- por favor kazuto san toma asiento

Sugou- me pueden explicar que no entiendo que hace este niño aquí?

Señora yuuki- está aquí porque yo lo llame, así que sugou san toma asiento y escucha, muy bien los llamamos a ustedes porque llegamos a un acuerdo con mi esposo lo que dijimos fue que se rompe el compromiso de sugou con asuna- la chica sonríe notablemente mientras el hombre no podía creerlo- pero- ahora hablaba el señor yuuki- tampoco dejaremos a nuestra hija que salga plenamente con kazuto san, por eso haremos lo siguiente asuna decidirá quién será su esposo

Asuna- de enserio?

Señor yuuki- si pero no podemos dejar de lado a sugou san, así que hija tendrás que ir a cenas con sugou

Asuna- que?- kazuto no entendía bien que tramaban y sugou sentí peligrar su próxima compaña

Señora yuuki- si hija podrás decirle a todos que kazuto san es tu novio pero queremos que no tomes decisiones apresuradas así que por semana tendrás que cenar o almorzar con sugou por lo menos 4 veces a la semana

Señor yuuki- eso son nuestras objeciones entendido?

Kazuto/sugou- aceptamos

Luego de esa charla cada uno se va para su hogar, kazuto feliz porque se oficializaba su relación con asuna mientras sugou entraba en pánico no podría contra ese amor juvenil y eso lo sabia tendría que planificar un plan urgente.

**Dos días luego **

Kazuto y asuna se encontraban afuera del hospital esperando por yui, hoy era el dia que podía salir así que la llevarían al zoológico, al abrirse la puerta la vieron caminar estaba mas que hermosa con esa ropa que Klein le regalo, ella los vio y salió corriendo a buscarlos

Yui- mami.! Papi!

Asuna la abraza y suelta lágrimas- yui puedes caminar

Yui- si mami, hoy por fin seremos una familia

Kazuto- lista yui para ir al cine?

Los tres van para el zoológico, para la niña es un mundo nuevo lleno de animales, juegos, de todo. Kazuto y asuna corrían de un lado para otro con la pequeña niña

Asuna- yui descansa un poco que recién sales del hospital

Yui- pero mama vamos a ver a los tigres

Kazuto- ahora iremos pero primero vengan- el chico las llevo a una parte del zoo donde se sacaban fotos, pusieron a yui al medio, luego de esa foto recorrieron todo el lugar. A la media tarde-noche se encontraban en una plaza, sentados en una banca

Kazuto- hoy tienes que comer con sugou no?

Asuna- si que pesado pero no te preocupes comeré rápido y me iré de ahí

Kazuto con yui en los brazos- asuna estuve pensado

Asuna- en qué?

Kazuto- yo te amo pero no estoy en condición de luchar contra sugou

Asuna se entristece al escuchar eso- pero porque lo dices?

Kazuto- yo capaz que algún día caiga en prisión a pesar de que hace meses que no robo, además el es un hombre que tiene el apoyo de tu padre se sabe manejar y puede darte todo lo que mereces yo en cambio no podre darte mucho, en fin soy poco hombre al comparado con sugou

Asuna- nunca.. nunca digas eso!

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- nunca digas eso, no me interesa lo material pude haber salido con otras personas pero te elige a ti porque eres única kazuto, nunca te dejare porque te amo- lo beso

Mientras un hombre caminaba por unos callejones buscando la marca correcta

Kuradeel- mira quien aparece

Sugou- hola, tienes lo que te pedí?

Kuradeel- obvio toma- le dio un pequeño envoltorio donde había dos pastillas- cada una hace dormir 4 horas, lo mejor es que la persona que lo tome no recordara nada

A la noche, asuna estaba con una cara de pocos amigos al saber que tendría que cenar con sugou, llego al departamento del hombre. Al entrar se topo que había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas

Sugou- asuna por favor pasa

Asuna- si ajam

A pesar de que el hombre trataba de ser cortes la chica solo le respondía lo justo y necesario entonces tuvo que sacar su plan, por ello fue a la cocina por una gaseosa sin gas espero y le coloco las pastillas

Sugou- toma asuna propongo un brindis

Asuna- porque?

Sugou- por ti hermosa

Asuna se tomo el vaso, a los pocos minutos las pastillas le hicieron efecto provocando que ella empiece a ver borroso y caiga en un sueño, sugou no tardo en llevarla a su cama y dejarla en ropa interior pero antes le mando un mensaje a kazuto: _kazuto puedes venir por mi? Estoy en la av. Wachari te amo. _El chicovio el mensaje y salió directo para buscarla en menos de 20 minutos llego al edificio, algo no le gustaba sin más entro al edificio luego llego a la puerta, entro y al momento escucho unos gemidos de un cuarto, el corazón de kazuto empezó a latir rápido entro y vio algo que jamás imaginaria a su asuna acostada desnuda con sugou que poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sugou- kazuto que haces aquí?

Kazuto- bastardo que le hiciste?!

Sugou- nada en realidad ella hizo el trabajo jaja

Kazuto- cállate!

Sugou- por dios kazuto en verdad pensaste que iba a durar lo suyo, ella me conto de tus miedos y entendió que lo mejor para ella soy yo

Kazuto salió corriendo mientras escuchaba la risa del imbécil de sugou, no entendí como asuna le hizo eso llenos de lagrimas corrió mientras su corazón se desangraba a más no poder. Al día siguiente, asuna siente los rayos del sol en su cara se levanta y mira a su alrededor no era su casa ni tampoco la casa de kazuto, no entendía donde estaba pero una voz la hace recordar

Sugou- hola hermosa

Asuna- ahh que haces aquí?

Sugou- es mi casa que linda noche pasamos

Asuna- que decís?

Sugou- mírate sin ropa no hay mucho para decir

Asuna- eres un degenerado!

Sugou- jaja cenamos, y te me tiraste encima hermosa

Asuna- no jamás yo haría eso

Sugou- jaja lo hiciste encima luego llego kazuto

Asuna- kazuto?

Sugou- si nos vio bien abrazados, se fue

Asuna- eres un bastardo

La chica se apuro en cambiarse y salió para la casa de Agil debía explicarle todo a kazuto, sus piernas todavía estaban débiles pero no le importaba tenía que llegar si o si. Llego al entrar se topo con una cara de pocos amigos de Agil, parece que le contaron todo

Agil- kazuto no esta

Asuna- Agil déjame hablar

Agil- conmigo no debes hablar sino con kazuto, no te entiendo tanto para nada

Asuna subió al cuarto de kazuto, abrió y lo vio acostado mirando para un punto lejano, sabía que esto terminaría mal


	11. Chapter 11

Asuna entro a la habitación de kazuto, al verlo vio que estuvo llorando su sonrisa ya no estaba sino que tenia una cara de tristeza, se acerco para hablarle

Asuna- kazuto yo quiero hablarte, lo que viste

Kazuto- que me vas a decir asuna, que fue sin querer que sugou te engaño para que te acuestes con el? Yo se lo que vi y fue lo peor que pude haber visto en mi vida

Asuna- kazuto jamas te engañaría con ese hombre por creeme

Kazuto- te dije asuna, el es mejor hombre para ti y veo que lo elegiste a el

Asuna ya en lagrimas - no kazuto yo te amo a vos, por favor no me dejes

Kazuto- asuna es mejor que te vayas a casa, allá te esperan para vivir como te lo mereces acá no tienes nada que hacer

Asuna veo como kazuto vuelve acostarse, sin mas sale de ese cuarto para encontrarse con la cara de fastidio, decepción no sabría como definir la cara de agil agacha la mirada, encamina para su casa con un dolor tremendo en su pecho sentía como si algo se hubiera roto y a cada paso se rompía mas no sabia como aguantaba el llanto, porque le costaba ser feliz deseaba morir al no estar con kazuto, desde que entro Sugou a su vida fue un infierno porque directamente no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba. Llego a su casa, sus padres estaban viendo la television su padre no se dio cuenta pero si madre, la chica entro con la poca fuerza que le queda y se cayo en su cama para largarse a llorar pero no fue un llanto de tristeza sino uno de dolor un dolor que le hacia dolor el pecho

Señora yuuki- hija estas bien?

Asuna- si mama estoy

Señora yuuki- hija no me mientas que paso porque lloras?

Asuna- vete mama solo quiero a kazuto- mientras seguí llorando a mas no poder, no quería nada y nadie solo a kazuto

Mientras los dos jóvenes lloraban a puro dolor, un hombre se dirigía a un bar de alta clase, sonriendo a mas no poder sabia que su plan de ayer fue un éxito, la relación kazuto y asuna llegaría a su fin y el podría casarse con ella

Sugou- buenas tardes caballeros- pero sus amigos no le respondieron a su saludo disculpen donde están sus modales?

Señor- tu maldito como te atreves a venir acá!

Sugou- porque no, solo vengo por unas copas nada mas

Señor- eres un maldito- el hombre le pega a sugou

Sugou- seguridad! Seguridad!

La contienda se desarrolla un tiempo mas, el único agente de seguridad trataba de separar a un muy golpeado sugou pero no podia ,pidió ayuda a la gente pero los demás se negaron encima se rían y miraban con desprecio a sugou. El agente llamo a la policía que llegó al instante y separo a sugou de ese hombre

Señor- maldito acabaré contigo nadie se mete con mi hija Liz

Sugou- no se de que estas hablando- lo decia mientras sonreía con una sonrisa retorcida

Policia- los llevaremos a la comisaria y nada de peleas o dormirán en la celdas

Señor- no me importa pero este maldito me las pagaras!

Luego de llegar a la comisaria, los dos hombres hicieron su correspondiente llamadas, el señor llamo a su yerno,mientras sugou no sabia a quien llamar va quien lo podría ayudar en este caso y opto por asuna, el teléfono sonaba. la chica escuchó el timbre de su celular y salio disparada para atenderlo, no vio ni el remitente solo deseaba que fuera kazuto

Asuna- hola kazuto?

Sugou cambio la cara al escuchar eso- no mi amor soy TU PROMETIDO

Asuna se puso triste al escucha que no era kazuto- que quieres?

Sugou- estoy detenido en la comisaria, se buena y ven me a buscar

Asuna- olvidalo, por mi quedate ahí por mucho tiempo- y colgó

Sugou- "maldita"- iba a llamar a otra personas pero el policía se lo impidió

Policia- solo una llamada nada, ahora a la celda

Sugou- pero necesitó otra llamada, mire haga que tiene ganas de ir al baño y luego vera un par de billetes

El policía lo metió a una celda con otras tres personas, una era un vagabundo que se notaba que no se bañaba hace meses o años, las otras dos eran ladrones llenos de tatuajes, mientras el padre de liz ya podía salir al ver que su yerno pago la fianza. El hombre sabia que cuando salga tenia que ponerle los puntos a su mujer asuna

Los días pasaron, asuna se sentía igual o peor ya no comía, su madre le llevaba la comida pero no había caso no probaba bocado alguno no era solo eso sino que ni quisiera iba al colegio,se pasaba todo el tiempo llorando y mirando las fotos con kazuto. Por el lado de chico las cosas iban igual, sus amigos trataban de darle ánimos pero en vano, como mucho comía dos bocados y volvía a su cuarto. La señora yuuki no aguantó mas y salio para hablar con kazuto o con alguien que le explique, llegó y se encontró con ágil, yui y klein

Yui- abuela!

Señora yuuki sonríe al verla tan bien- como estas?

Yui- pero papa esta triste, me llevas a ver a mama luego?

Señora yuuki- si pero antes quiero hablar con tu amigo

Ágil- klein lleva tela a yui por favor, bueno ahora digame yuuki san

Señora yuuki- digame agil san que paso con asuna y kazuto?

Agil- hace unos días atrás asuna tenia que ir a cenar a la casa de sugou, kazuto recibió un mensaje de ella para que la vaya a buscar al entrar al departamento vio a asuna acostada con sugou

Señora yuuki- eso es imposible, asuna odia a sugou

Agil- no se yuuki san pero kazuto volvió mal y de ese dia no come y nada

Señora yuuki- si mi hija también no sale de su cuarto, no come nada pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer

Agil- la verdad que nada, kazuto esta dolido por ser trató así puede ser que no sea verdad o que sea verdad pero hay que darle tiempo

Señora yuuki- cuanto tiempo?

Agil- no lo se

Liz llego a la casa de asuna acompañada por su marido Hayate, la chica fue directo al cuarto de su amiga mientras su marido tenia asuntos con el señor yuuki. Toca la puerta pero no recibe una contestación por eso se decide a entrar

liz- as una estas bien?

Asuna- no liz, lo perdí, lo perdí

Liz- a quien? Cuentame

Asuna le cuenta todo a su amiga que se sorprende al saber todo lo que paso, abrazo a su amiga, eso la tranquilizo un poco

Liz- vamos mañana te pasare a buscar para ir al colegio, luego iremos a ver ropa para mi bebé

Asuna- esta bien

Mientra Hayate le ponía pautas al señor yuuki, el punto mas importante es el alejamiento de sugou del pacto para unificar las empresas

Señor yuuki- pero sugou es mi vice no puedo dejarlo afiuera

Hayate- yuuki san ese el punto clave si lo hace se podría conventir en el empresario mas importante de Japón pero sino puede ser que le llegue una demanda

Señor yuuki- esta bien acepto

Al dia siguiente asuna se levanto para ir al colegio,su amiga la fue a buscar a la hora pactada, llegaron asuna deseaba que no vaya kazuto mientras Liz caminaba feliz por la escuela. El chico se levanto sin ganas pero tenia que ir si o si al instituto,deseaba que asuna no vaya no sabia como reaccionaria al verla. Al pasar los minutos,toco el timbre as una giro y lo vio a su amor se veía tan mal,lo vio que también lloro como le gustaria ir corriendo abrazarlo, besarlo y volver a ser feliz con el en cambio el chico la vio y sentido ganas de llorar,de besarla pero agacho la mirada y fue para el salon , al pasar cerca de ella sintio el agarre de una mano que no lo dejaba caminar

Kazuto- asuna

Asuna- no aguanto estar así con vos por favor kazuto no me hagas esto, te amo sólo a vos por favor kazuto sin ti no tengo vida, estos días fueron un infierno no soporto estar lejos de ti

Kazuto- asuna es mejor para ti

Asuna- no no lo mejor para mi sos vos kazuto, no quiero a nadie mas

Kazuto- pero asuna yo no podía darte todo lo que te puede darte sugou

Asuna- no me importa solo quiero estar contigo

Kazuto- asuna yo también te amo asuna

Asuna escucho y volvió a sonreír- ya se que haremos

Kazuto- que idea tienes?

Asuna- prepara tu valija que nos iremos de vacaciones

Kazuto- vacaciones? Y el colegio?

Asuna- eso no importa ven vamos- los dos salieron corriendo del colegio riéndose como lo que eran dos enamorados

Sugou salia enojado de la empres, la fusión de compañías mas grande de la historia de Japón y lo tenia que ver desde afuera , maldecía a mas no poder y peor cuándo vio al padre de Liz con Hayate

Sugou- Hayate san puedo hablar con usted

Hayate- que quieres sugou

Sugou- porque me dejo afuera de la fusion de las empresas trabaje mucho me merecía estar en la comisión directiva

Hayate- tu maldito la próximas que toques o mires a mi mujer no solo acabaré con tu carrera sino te matare

Sugou- no se equivoca hayate san nunca toque a su mujer

Hayate- sabes quien es mi mujer?- sugou niega la cabeza- es Liz

Luego de esa charla tuvo que ir a la casa de yuuki san para ganar mas terreno y de paso mostrarle quien manda a asuna, llego a la casa al entrar se topa con una sonriente señora yuuki y el gigante morocho

Sugou- buenas tardes yuuki san y caballero, le podría informar a asuna que su único prometido llego

Señora yuuki- lastima que ella salio con kazuto

Sugou abrió los ojos de par en par-pero no habían terminado?

Agil- sabes me sorprendió que asuna engañe a kazuto por eso investigue y lo "hable" con kuradeel y el luego de varias palabras me contó que la drogaste

Sugou- que? No se de que hablas!

Señora yuuki- sabes sugou nunca te casarás con asuna, no dejare a mi hija en las manos de alguien como tu un inutil

Sugou iba a atacar a yuuki san- como te atreves-

Ágil lo detiene y lo saca afuera- que insecto sos

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al lugar, asuna le mostró la casa del campo que tenían sus padres, era hermosa estaba al frente de un lago y es bastante grande

Asuna- que te parece?

Kazuto- es gran me gusta además estamos solos sin nadie, yui cuando llega?

Asuna deja sus maletas-kayaba san me dijo que en dos días llegaria , así que tenemos tiempo para nosotros... Solos

Kazuto se sonrojo, cuando vio a asuna estaba cerca de el y la beso, la chica le respondió pasaban de besos comunes a mas ardientes, en un rato los dos estaban desnudos besándose con pasión como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando kazuto estaba arriba de asuna

Asuna- kazuto te amo solo existo para vos

Kazuto- te amo mi vida es tuya asuna

Sin mas los dos se cansaron y durmieron juntos abrazados y felices

PERDON LA DEMORA, TRATERE DE SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS POR SEMANA


	12. Chapter 12

Los dos chicos se despertaron de buen humor, kazuto se levanto primero a prepara el desayuno a los pocos minutos sintió los brazos de asuna en su pecho y su cara en colocaba en su espalda

-. Buenos días kazuto-. Dijo asuna mientras le daba besos

-. Buenos días-. Dijo kazuto mientras aplicaba cosquillas

-. Dónde iremos a pasear hoy?-. Asuna, mientras comía lo que preparo su novio

-. Ya sé dónde iremos-. Kazuto no pudo hablar más porque escucho una bocina de un auto, los fueron para afuera y se encontraron con yui

-. Mama, papa los extrañe mucho!-. yui

-. Yui que hermosa que estas-. Asuna

-. Hola kayaba san-. Kazuto

-. Bueno los dejo para que la cuiden-. Kayaba, asuna y kazuto afirman con la cabeza-. Ha kazuto y asuna traten de cuidarse de no traer a una hermanita o hermanita a yui jaja-. Con ese comentario kayaba dejo rojos a los chicos

tendré un hermanito?-. Pregunta yui inocentemente

-. No por dios yui no-. Dijo asuna bastante nerviosa, mientras kazuto se reía

-. Bueno listas iremos a pasear-. Dijo kazuto

Los tres salieron como una familia feliz, yui ocupaba estaba en el medio de ellos dos, mientras caminaban hacían jugar a la menor haciéndola saltar de por todo el camino. Y llegaron al lugar, un lago lleno de patos

-. Mira papa patitos-. Gritaba yui con una gran emoción

-. Si yui quieres ir en un bote al lado de ellos?-. Dijo kazuto

-. Si puedo mama?-. Yui, y asuna afirma con la cabeza

Subieron a un bote y partieron al medio del lago para que yui esté cerca de los patos, así le daba de comer. Mientras los chicos se colocaron del otro lado del bote, asuna se sentó sobre kazuto y puso su cabeza en su pecho

-. Kazuto crees que podremos estar juntos y felices?-. Asuna

-. Pasamos muchas cosas y seguimos juntos así que si podemos estar juntos siempre-. Kazuto

-. Si es cierto, te amo kazuto-. Asuna

-. Yo también, asuna-. Kazuto

Luego del paseo en lago, volvieron a la casa para cenar algo, yui estaba exhausta a tal punto que dormía en los brazos de kazuto. Asuna se puso a cocinar algo mientras el chico colocaba a la niña en su cuarto

-. Hum papa-. Yui

yui-. Kazuto

-. Te quiero mucho-. Dijo yui mientras sonreía con esas palabras se durmió

tierna escena-. Asuna

-. Viste todo no?-. kazuto

me parece muy lindo lo que yui siente por nosotros, y eso me alegra mucho-. Asuna, para luego abrazarlo a su novio y avisarle que la cena estaba lista

La chica en verdad se había esforzado al cocinar ya que cuando llego a la mesa vio un banquete hecho por ella, todo se veía riquísimo se quedo asombrado al ver tanta comida. Sin más se sentaron mientras la chica le servía un poco de todo. Al probar la comida

-. Y te gusta?-. asuna preguntaba nerviosa

-. No, me encanta esta delicioso-. Decía kazuto con una enorme sonrisa

-. Uh que alivio temía que no te guste-. Asuna respiraba aliviada-. Guarda lugar para el postre

-. Esta bien pero quiero darte algo-. Kazuto la besa y juntan sus manos

El tan mencionado postre consistía en frutillas a la crema más una salsa preparaba por la misma chica, los dos se sentaron afuera del balcón para mirar la noche estrellada y tratar de nunca olvidar ese momento juntos como familia. La señora yuuki se mantenía ocupada con su trabajo pero una visita no deseada la obligo a dejar todo sus tareas

-. Sugou que sorpresa, que quieres?-. señora yuuki

-. Antes que nada disculpe las molestias, quiera venir a pedirle perdón-. Sugou

quieres sugou? Mira yo me equivoque al comprometerte con asuna fue un error que pude cambiar por eso te pido que la dejes en paz y vivi tu vida-. Señora yuuki

-. Es que usted no entiende-. Sugou

-. Haber explícame-. Señora yuuki

-. Al principio sabía que asuna san no gustaría de mi pero al pasar tiempo con ella me tope que me enamore de ella por eso quiero luchar por su amor, se que ella gusta de ese niño kazuto pero debe entender que no bajare los brazos-. Sugou

-. Pero tú no entiendes que ella no te corresponde, asuna no le importas quiere ser feliz con kazuto, si tanto la amas como dices déjala vivir en paz-. Señora yuuki

-. Sé que puedo ser algo irritante pero lo hago por su bien, ella esta acostumbrada a un nivel de vida que ese niño jamás le podría dar en cambio yo sí, yo estaré con ella porque sé que al final se dará cuenta que yo soy la mejor opción-. Sugou

-. Sugou mi hija vivirá como ella quiera pero vivirá feliz, ella quiere estar con kazuto san, déjala así no te interpongas mas-. Señora yuuki

porque nadie piensa en mí? Nadie piensa en mis sentimientos, a mi me duele que no piense en mi-. Sugou

-. Tienes razón pero ella ya tomo una decisión-. Señora yuuki, sugou sin poder hacerla cambiar de opinión salió de ahí

-. Ella será mía por las buenas o por las malas-. Susurro sugou antes de salir por la puerta

En cambio en la casa del bosque, todo era felicidad los tres salían a pasear se la pasaban entre risas, abrazos y besos. Solo lo negativo era el chusmerio de las señoras mayores por pensar que yui era en verdad hija de asuna pero ellos no le dan importancia, un circo se coloco cerca de la ciudad vecina así que asuna con kazuto llevaron a yui allá. Al llegar se toparon que había muchos juegos, puestos de comida y algunos animales, yui quería pasar por todos lados y comer todo

yui, primero iras a los juegos y luego comerás te caerá mal si hace todo juntos-. Asuna la retaba, yui puso su cara de perrito pero no la convenció

-. Papa-. Yui esta vez trato de convencer a kazuto pero tampoco lo logro

-. Tu mama tiene razón te hará mal todo junto, así que elige que juego quieres primero-. Kazuto, yui eligió la montaña rusa

Al subir todo gritaban en especial asuna y yui, kazuto en cambio se reía. Luego se fueron a la casa de los espejos más tarde pasaron por la casa del terror, kazuto y yui salieron temblando pero asuna no. Al final pasaron por un local de fuerza

niño, golpe el partillo con fuerza y si llega al final usted ganara varios obsequios-. Vendedor hacia kazuto

-. Esta bien lo intentare-. Kazuto, golpeo y por poco metros no llego al objetivo

-. Como me cae bien su hermana y su hermanita le daré otro intento-. Vendedor

-. Gracias pero no son mi hermana y mi hermanita-. Dijo antes de golpear otra vez y esta vez llego haciendo sonar la campana

-. Si papa eres muy fuerte-. Yui, el vendedor se quedo callado al escuchar a la chiquita y sin más le dio la bolsa con regalos

-. Haber dinos que te ganaste?-. Asuna

-. Haber tengo tres colgantes, un anillo, un peluche, y 150 dólares-. Decía kazuto para luego darle un colgante a yui, otro asuna

Luego de cuatro grandes días en esa casa, asuna recibió el llamado de su madre la cual le decía que era hora de volver a su casa, que la situación con sugou estaba calmada, los chicos no se querían ir pero otra no le quedo. Al llegar a la ciudad dejaron a yui con Kayaba para luego ir a la casa de la chica

-. Veo que la pasaron bien no?-. señora yuuki

-. Si yuuki san cuide de asuna como se lo prometí-. Kazuto

-. Si mama pero no queríamos volver-. Asuna con cara de puchero

-. Te entiendo hija pero era hora de volver con tu padre te extrañamos-. Señora yuuki

-. Si yo también los extrañe, kazuto luego me acompañas al centro comercial- dijo asuna para ver que kazuto afirmaba con la cabeza

Asuna entro a su casa para toparse con la sorpresa que tenia visitas, mientras kazuto llego a la casa de Agil.

-. Hola asuna cuanto tiempo-. Ashura

-. Dios ashura como te extrañe-. Dijo asuna mientras abrazaba a la mujer

-. Que hermosa que estas señorita-. Ashura

-. Que paso porque te fuiste?-. Asuna

-. Luego le contare eso pero primero cuénteme usted todo lo que paso-. ashura, asuna le conto todo al pasar la hora vio que era momento de ir con kazuto al centro comercial

Los dos se encontraban en la puerta del centro comercial, luego de varios locales de ropa, descansaron un poco mientras kazuto fue por dos gaseosas asuna vio su celular que tenia miles de mensajes de amor, tristeza y algunos de odio por parte de sugou sin mas suspiro cansada de tanto tema con el

-. Toma-. Dijo kazuto alcanzándole una vaso de gaseosa-. Es sugou no?

-. Si me mando mensajes, no se me desespera y cansa ya esto-. Asuna

-. Si pero no se-. Kazuto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a tres personas y por ende dejo caer su vaso

-. Kazuto que sucede?-. pregunto asuna preocupada por la cara de su novio

-. Es.. -. Kazuto

-. Es que?-. asuna

-. Es mi abuelo-. Completo kazuto, asuna giro la mirada y vio a tres personas, una mayor, una mujer grande y una chica menor que ella

-. Tu abuelo?-. pregunto asuna, para ver que el señor también lo había visto y los miro con una cara de odio. -. Esa chica de cabello negro es tu

-. Si mi prima-. Dijo kazuto

Las miradas del abuelo con kazuto se cruzaron, el señor mayor mostraba gestos de odio en cambio el chico mostraba una cara aterrada al recordar su pasado

-. Kazuto-. Dijo su prima Suguha


End file.
